Two weeks
by kuroneko0409
Summary: High school, dodge ball, punishment, roof top and ice cream. Is there any relationship between all of this. Silver may be know but what about Gold? My first attempt here. Silver was a girl here. Preciousmetals mainly and slightly other shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything here...well to avoid any problems from this story I will mention this first…Silver was a girl in my story. This is my first attempt here so please be nice and sorry for bad grammar. That's all…enjoy!**

**Two Weeks**

Silver sat down on a bench outside from the school building. He opened a small book and started to read. He just finished his lunch at the cafeteria and walked away to the nearest bench when there was nobody was following him. Silver sighed. He slowly closed the book and looked around again. _There is nobody here_. He placed his book on the bench while at the same time he pulled out a hair band from his trouser pocket. He then slowly pulled his long red hair into a pony tail and tightens it by using the hair band. He then relaxed and closed his eyes. _Now I miss my bench and everything_. Silver sighed heavily and started to remember how she ended with this situation.

* * *

Silver was a girl.

She was in her second year at Kanto Girl Boarding High School. Since it was the girl's school guys were not allowed.

She was in the same class with Crystal. She also have juniors which were Sapphire and Platinum and seniors which were Yellow and Blue who was like her older sister most of the time since they grown up together since both Silver and Blue were kidnapped a long time ago. Now they were saved and living happily with their own family but Blue still protects Silver like her own sister.

Silver has a shoulder length red hair which she always makes a pony tail. Blue always played with her hair when they having a weekend together.

Now they were having PE class. They were having a mini dodge ball tournament. Silver was in the same group with Blue, Sapphire and Platinum while Crystal and Yellow were in the same group with other student. Blue was their leader.

"Silver! Watch out!" Blue shouted while pulled Silver to her right. Silver barely dodged away the ball.

"You should alert with ball." Blue spoke. Silver just nodded slowly. Actually while in the game she was looking at the next building from their school building. There was Boy Kanto Boarding High School. Silver always looked at that school during PE time but luckily that no one detected what was she doing. There was someone with black hair and golden eye on the rooftop of boy's school building. Silver found it amusing for a person to have a pair of golden eyes. But then she shouldn't judge people since she also got a pair of name sake eyes. Silver shrugged then dodge a ball again a few seconds later Sapphire shouted.

"What?! I'm out already?"

Sapphire sulked while walking and sat on the bench beside Crystal while Platinum was at another bench beside them. A few moment later Blue joining them.

"I don't believe Yellow could throw a ball like that." Blue sulked and looked at the field. Only Silver left on their team. While Crystal team there were Yellow and another student. Blue sighed and looked at Silver and then turned to Yellow.

"Silver. Use your agility now! I know you can dodge it!" Blue shouted but then stopped when heard a giggle. Platinum stopped and smiled to Blue.

"Why are you laughing?"

"We lose already." Platinum smiled and looked at the field. Silver was lying on the ground. Blue quickly run for her aid.

"Silver are you okay?" Blue quickly asked.

"hnggh… I'm okay." Silver slowly stand up and rub her head. Yellow was approaching them. "Sorry Silver. Well you look like in a daze so I think that was our chance." Blue made a curious face. _Silver was in daze? This is weird_. Blue looked at Silver.

Silver take a quick peek at the next building. Apparently the guy with golden eyes was not there anymore. Silver sighed slowly and then looked at Blue. Blue was smirked. Smirked! Silver slowly take a step backward.

"Well, it was your fault since we are lost today. What should I do to you?" Blue grinned and take in thinking pose. Silver sighed.

"Sorry and please no anything." Silver replied. Blue shook her head mean no. Silver shrugged. Platinum and others were approaching them and looked at Blue.

"May I suggest on something?" Platinum spook slowly. Blue and others looked at her.

"Tell us." Sapphire looked at Platinum with excited expression. Platinum smiled evilly and looked at Silver.

"Two weeks. There." Platinum replied and gesture to the boy's building.

Blue clasped her hands. Crystal and Sapphire laughed.

"Brilliant idea Platinum." Blue replied and grab Platinum hand. Yellow smiled and looked at Silver. Silver is no where to be found.

"Silver is not here."

"No worries." Blue replied with sing sang voice and chuckled evilly. Others slowly stepped a back. They know what will happen when Blue got something in her mind.

* * *

Silver sighed. Now she was in the boy's school wearing their uniform and act like a guy. She able to act like one since during the kidnapping time she and Blue were learned about disguise and more. Everyone in the school address her as a transferred student for two weeks. How did Blue do that she still wondered.

Kanto Boy Boarding High School has the same rule like girl's one and it also has similar interior space and classes. Silver easily followed since it was almost same. She nodded slowly without opening her eyes. There was a small breeze and Silver relaxed more. She still closed her eyes enjoying every moment the wind blowing. A few moment later, the school bell ringing indicate that the lunch time was over. Silver slowly opened her eyes and found two golden eyes staring at her face. She can feel her face was hot and reddening like her hair in matter of seconds.

Silver quickly pull the hair band only to be stopped by a hand. She looked at owner of the hand. The pair of golden eyes still observed her.

"You look just like her."

"W-What? And don't touch me." Silver stuttered and pull the hair band. She quickly kept it in her trouser pocket. The pair of golden eyes still looked at her. Silver sighed and stand up from the bench and grabbing the small book.

"G-Gold, where is our next class?" Silver asked slowly while looked at the school building she was still in recovery from the shock and it was her first day at that school after all. Gold was her classmate and was asked by their teacher to assist Silver since he was too loud during class. Gold was wearing a yellow black baseball cap covering almost his raven hair except his bangs.

"Follow me." The golden eyes boy walked ahead Silver. Silver just followed him.

Gold took a small peek at Silver. _I wonder if he has some relationship with that girl. Well…He looked cute too. Wait what I'm thinking? Well whatever_. Smiled slowly Gold stopped from the walk and turned faced Silver.

"Hey Silv, wanna go for ice cream after class?"

"H-Huh… what? I'm busy and I still need to find my room and don't call me Silv. It's Silver!" Silver replied and stomped away. Gold grinned. _What a temper. Like a girl._

"Wait…I will show you the class!" with that Gold quickly fetch Silver and walk with her again.

* * *

"Here."

Silver panted and release her duffle bag from her shoulder. She was in front of door of her new room. It was on highest level of the dorm building which is level 5. She opened the paper written her room number. Double check okay go on. Silver push the knob and open the door. There was a guy with brown hair and pair of green eyes. The guy was lying on his bed while playing with his poke gear. Silver quickly closed the door with a bang.

"Green?" Silver was surprised and leaned on the wall beside the door.

The door was opened again by Green with annoyed face.

"Just get in. I know everything. Blue told me already."

Green was Blue's boyfriend but Silver did not like Green since he always called Blue pesky girl. Silver hate that. Blue was not pesky. She was different.

The room was fit for two persons and fully furnished with everything including shower and toilet. Silver relaxed a little.

"Well your place is there and this is my. Never came across this area." Green show Silver the bed, table and other furniture for her use and his place. Silver huffed.

"I'm the one who should say that." Green ignored her and unlocked his poke gear. He then relaxed on his bed while Silver was unpacking her bag.

"How was your first day? I bet you have a good day."

"It was fine."

"Good." Green replied and continued playing with his poke gear.

* * *

Silver was reading a book at the same bench during lunch when someone approaching her. It was Gold.

"Hey Silv. You looked relaxed."

"D-Don't call me that!" Silver quickly covered her face with the book and blushed slightly. Gold grinned.

"Okay, please don't be angry. Would you like some ice cream after class today?" Gold smiled but at the same time cursing himself in his mind. _What the hell I'm saying? He is not a girl to be treated like that. I'm so confused. Well he looked so cute while blushing. What I'm thinking now? My there is something wrong with me._

Silver closed her book. _Gold and his ice cream… well it doesn't nice to push some invitation from a friend. Is he my friend? Better than Green I guess._

"Okay."

"Cool, meet at school entrance after last class." With that Gold quickly left. Silver sighed and continue reading. _Well he is gone now._ Silver stared on the ground._ I think I can find the guy at the rooftop if I go there right now. He always there during lunch time._ Silver slowly closed the book and opened it again. _May be later._

* * *

Gold was climbing stair to the rooftop. He took off his cap and slowly approached the wall that face the girl's building. He looked around and sighed. _She was not here today. Did she got sick? Well it quite hurt when you got the ball straight on to your head. I hope she was okay._

* * *

They were at nearest park from the school.

"One vanilla and one chocolate." Gold placed his order to the ice cream vendor. Silver was looking around and took the chocolate ice cream when Gold gave her. They were sat at nearer bench from the ice cream vendor.

"Thanks." Silver replied and quickly ate her ice cream.

"You are welcome. Well it is kind of hot today so an ice cream will cool us down. Don't you agree?"

Silver nodded her head and finished her ice cream quickly. Gold looked at her with an amazed expression.

"You eat fast."

"Yeah."

"Well you look like a guy with less word."

A nod. Silver then looked at the ground. Gold laughed.

"At least you should say something. Well do you have girlfriend?" Gold finished his ice cream and took off his cap and using it as his fan. Silver jolted up when heard the question and looked at Gold. At the same time she can feel her heart beating furiously when she looked at Gold without his cap.

"Y-You that p-person… rooftop…"

Gold when heard silver stuttered her words slowly looked at the red head. Silver quickly looked away and slowly walked away from Gold.

"Hey are you okay Silver? You look like having a fever."

"N-Nothing. I'm okay just need to go back early. I-I forgot s-something."

"Okay. Well let's go."

"Huh?"

"We are from the same school and going back in same way."

"Uh yeah."

Silver looked at the ground while walking back with Gold. _It was him. I found him. What should I do? Well this like some sort of date? What a girly thinking Silver! Gold was just a new friend to you. He doesn't who are you. Yeah he doesn't know who I am. _

Gold looked at Silver all the time during their small walk back to their dorm. _He looks shocked when heard my question. Well may be I'm too pushy. I just barely know him and ask about girlfriend. Nice one Gold. Well he looked weird. Wait a moment. Why he looked just like her?_

They just walked slowly to their dorm building with their own thought. Silver just looked at Gold for the last time for that day and slowly climbed the stairs to her room. Gold also looked at Silver with several suggestions in his mind but then he just goes to his room.

**This is just my roughly idea on this story. I like this pairing so much but I don't know should I continue or not on this story. It might be yes or not since I just write something when I got the idea and I quite busy too. Reviews are greatly accepted…flame also…Well thanks for the support firstly and sorry again for bad grammar. It will be complete for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…I try to continue on this story but it might take a long time for me to update since I just so busy right now. Well enjoy second chapter for two weeks and I don't own anything except the storyline..:)**

Silver plopped herself on her bed with a groan. Green stopped from his reading and looked at Silver.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Silver replied and looked at their ceiling. Green closed his book and go to his closer. He looked at Silver and threw something to the red head. Silver surprised and jolted up from her bed.

"What the-"

"Look at the thing first." Green cut Silver sentence. Silver looked at the thing he was threw at her. It was her poke gear. Silver forgot to bring it with her. She then looked at Green questioningly. Green stoic face sighed.

"Blue gave me that this morning. She told me that you forgot it."

Silver smiled slowly. _Green might be a nice person sometimes._

"Right…thanks Green."

"Whatever. So how's your day today. I saw you were talking with Gold earlier."

"Fine." Silver opened her poke gear. _No message. Good_. "He just a good friend I guess." Silver continued, shrugged and nodded slightly but quickly stopped. _He was that rooftop guy!_ Silver realized then slowly lie on her bed and covering her face with pillow. Green sat down on his bed and looked at Silver action. He then chuckled but low enough for himself only.

"He really is. I hope your next day will be good as today." Green grinned and opened his poke gear.

Silver just huffed.

* * *

"Hey Silver! Over here!"

"R-Ruby?!" Silver stuttered while looked at red eyed boy with white hat.

"Yeah it's me the one and only Ruby here." Ruby beamed and looked straight to Silver eyes. He then realized there was someone else behind her.

"You know Ruby?" Gold showed himself to Ruby, spoke and looked at Silver. Silver quickly looked away from Gold. Ruby grinned and looked at Gold.

"Y-Yeah." Silver replied and nodded slightly. She knows Ruby from Sapphire when she dragging Silver to their secret base and wearing the clothes Ruby made.

"Well Silver, wanna join my club?" Ruby smiled widely. Silver shook her head slowly.

"It must be about sewing and decorating. I don't like it." Silver simply replied while Ruby huffed.

"What kind of gir-g-guy are you." Ruby covered his mouth when realized his nearly mistake. Silver tensed. They became quite. Gold looked at both of them.

"What's the matter? You guys became quite all of sudden."

"W-Well it was nothing. What I just want to say guy also should know about sewing for-for his sake!" Ruby replied with a grin. Gold laughed. Silver sighed. _Why I was here again? Yeah I need to join any club while I was here._

That morning, in class their homeroom teacher was talking about having some non curricular activity after school hour and joining any club to fill their free time. Silver was looking at the window while remembering yesterday evening event when the classroom door suddenly opened with panting Gold. Other students just looked at the door and continued their activities back while Silver still remain same like before.

"S-Sorry Miss Clair. I just woke up and realize it was already late." Gold was panting and explaining to Clair their homeroom teacher.

"Well I don't want to talk about this late thing anymore." Clair replied and took a glance at Silver. She then faced Gold back. "You will be the one who assist Silver to find a club during his stay."

Silver surprised when heard her name and looked at Gold. Gold also do the same. When their eyes met each other Silver quickly turned away. Gold felt amused with Silver action and grinned.

"Okay, I will do it." Gold replied and take a peek at Silver but the red head was looking at the window. Gold sighed. _He sure got beautiful eyes. What I'm thinking? I wonder if that girl also has beautiful eyes. I should checked it when lunch time today. Hope she will be there_. Gold slowly walked to his sit and settle down. Clair was writing on the board about today lesson.

Silver looked at the sky and slowly rub her cheek. She feels hot. _Damn it. I just see him straight into his eyes. Why I'm being like this? Just yesterday I realize he was THE rooftop guy and I already cannot face him like guys usually do. I should focus. Wait a moment, my heart is beating faster. My dear, what had happened to me? _Silver slowly groaned. Clair stopped her writing.

"Yes Silver? Is there anything you would like to say?"

"N-No."

"Well you should think what club you want to join or you can join…" she stopped and looked at Gold. He was talking with someone beside him ignoring the teacher. Clair closed her eyes and then threw the chalk straight to Gold's face. It hit hard.

"Ouch! What the- ops…" Gold rub his forehead and looked at his teacher.

"Don't talk in my class."

"Yes…I'm sorry."

Clair sighed and looked at Gold again.

"Well you can take Silver into your club Gold since I heard that you got only few members in it."

Gold shrugged and looked at Silver. Silver still did not face him. Gold sighed.

"Okay, but if he don't want to join it, then what should I do?"

"Convince him or the club might be closed since there are not enough members." Clair sternly replied then continued writing on the board.

Gold groaned and looked at Silver. The red head was fiddling with his fingers. Gold find it was amusing for a guy to do something so girly. He then chuckled slowly.

Silver was looked at her hands and fiddling with them. _They were talking about me. Gold and his club. I wonder what club is it. What should I do now? Relax Silver you just act as normal as you can. _Silver take a deep breath and released it slowly. She then takes a peek at Gold but quickly turned away. _Why he is not wearing his hat today?!_

* * *

Gold was running up through the stairs to the rooftop. It was lunch time.

"I was late, hope she still there."

He looked around the girl's building but did not found the one who he wants. He sighed and looked again. There were only several girls left on the ground but the red head he wanted to see was not there.

"May be I was too late today." Gold slowly walked away and goes down the stairs.

* * *

Silver was reading a book in the class when someone was sat in front of her. She was too immersed with the book as she doesn't care who is in front.

"Hey…"

Silver tensed. It was Gold who was in front of her. She slowly closed the book and placed it on her table. But she still did not facing Gold instead she just looking down at the book on the table.

"What?"

"Come with me." Gold stand up gesture his hand as to follow him.

"To where?" Silver looked at Gold. She only saw his back.

"To the club room." Gold replied.

"O-Okay." Silver nodded slowly and following him.

During their walk to the club building, Gold did not look at Silver and say anything at all. Silver just follow slowly and wondering what had happened to him.

_This is weird. He usually bubbly and talk like there is something to be talk about. But why he became so quite._ Silver stopped from the walk when someone was calling her name. It was Ruby.

* * *

Now Gold and Ruby was talking to each other about something that doesn't concern Silver. She was just standing behind Gold when someone touches her back. Silver turned and faced Green and Red. Green was fiddling with his poke gear. Silver know who the one that touching her before. Red grinned.

"Hey Silver. How are you?" Red started the conversation.

"Fine thanks." Silver replied and slightly nodded. She looked at Green. He was still busy with his poke gear.

"You always gave few words only. Well how's Yellow?" Red spook and blushed slightly. Silver smiled. Red always had something to the blond.

"She also fine." Silver slowly replied and smiled softly. She then lowered her head and looked at her feet.

Red sighed. Silver usually was the quiet one as they were playing together when they were kid. Blue always bring Silver along after the kidnapping but she never talked too much. She always opened herself to Blue only. Until today, those never change.

"Well I heard that you should join any club during your stay here." Red was changing the topic.

"Yes." The reply. Red chuckled. Silver was hardest girl ever when come to a conversation.

"Would you like joining us? We are from computer club. Green was our hacker. By the way he was the one who hacked and make a new profile about you here." Red spook and lowered his tone when talked about Silver profile. Silver stunned and looked at Green.

"You do that?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Blue will do something if I did not want do it. That pesky girl." Green replied and showed annoying face. "She also made me to fill you as my roommate and warning me if I do something to you. Well she sure cared you a lot and sometime I'm feel jealous." Green admitted but then smiled softly. "But I understand. You guys like siblings. She loved you as her little sister. A lot."

Red laughed. Silver smiled and remind herself to texted Blue later. Blue sure got everything what she wanted.

"Hey senior Red and Green. What are you guys talking about?" Gold chirped in. Ruby was nowhere to be seen. "I heard about sister…and Silver did you knew them already?" Gold faced Silver but she was looking away. Green grinned while Red just smiled.

"Well we do know each other since we are living at the same place." Red explained. "Beside, Green was his roommates." Red gestured to Green.

Silver just nodded slowly. Gold was surprised with the new information.

"Wow, you sure got a lot of friends here. Now I feel like I'm the one was transferred student here." Gold friendly punched Silver arm. Silver was surprised with the contact quickly moved away from Gold.

"What's wrong?" Gold sensed something wrong.

"N-Nothing. Well Red, I don't like to join you guys but thanks for offering." Silver replied slowly. Red grinned.

"Wow that was the longest sentence I heard from you. It's okay. See you later then." Red happily replied and goes somewhere else. Green smiled. "Good luck." He then follows Red.

Silver remain motionless. _What was Green just saying? Good luck?_

* * *

"Well, here we are." Gold opened the door. It was the last room in the club building. Gold was going in followed by Silver. She then stopped from her track.

The room was a kitchen. It got a full set of utensil used for cooking and raw materials like herbs and spices. There were also a few refrigerators for keeping different raw material. Silver was stunned from the room view. There also a boy with black hair was eating rice balls at the corner of the room.

Gold was explaining about the room and utensil and the person who was eating the rice ball. Silver just too stunned with the room just nodded when heard the explanation.

"That was Diamond or Dia. He is a good cook. Well…will be you joining us?"

"I will!" Silver quickly replied. She always wanted to join a cooking club but it always full and did not accept any member anymore. Gold grinned and slowly hug the red head. Silver tensed and blushed hard.

"Thank yoouuuuuu! You really a lifesaver! Welcome to the cooking club!" Gold beamed happily and hugs tighter but stopped when he feel Silver frantically wanted to release from the hug.

"I'm sorry." Gold released Silver.

Silver looked down to her feet. Her long hair covered her flushed face. "I-It's nothing." Gold then realized Silver was blushing. _He looks cute._ Gold chuckled.

"Aww…why are you blushing Silver." Gold was taunting.

"I-I'm not." Silver quickly replied.

"Are you sureeee?" Gold was taunting again. Silver nodded but still looked down. She then quickly walked out from the room and running away. Gold tried to stop her but failed.

"Did I just too much…but…he just so cute when blushing like that." Gold grinned but then touched his chest. _Why I feel like this? My heart beat is weird._

Silver was behind the school building. She was panting hardly. _I-I like him. I like Gold. What should I do?_

**I should stop here right now. Review please…^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I just got this idea for two weeks and don't want to waste any time for posting it since I may forget it later. Well here it is chapter three and thanks for the support you guys. I don't own anything here except the storyline…enjoy…^^**

Silver was sat alone at the same park where she and Gold having an ice cream. She was alone and wearing the girl uniform instead boy one and had a ponytail. She also holding a book but did not open nor read it.

The view at the park was so beautiful and calm. There were kids playing tags at the corner and the ice cream vendor is opened as usual. The flower was fully bloomed and there were butterflies flapping around. There also a few couple having ice cream and holding hands together. Silver closed her eyes and hummed happily after enjoying the park view. It was so calm and relaxing.

"This is for you."

Silver slowly opened her eyes and saw a hand offered a cone of chocolate ice cream, her favorite. She then slowly accepted the ice cream and at the same time looked at the nice person. Silver eyes widen. It was Gold.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Just having a walk then I found you here. Well…you look cute in this uniform." Gold grinned and blushed slightly.

Silver lowered her head and blushed but her hand still holding the ice cream. "Um…thanks…for the ice cream."

"You are welcome and please eat…it will melt you know." Gold happily replied and sat at the empty seat beside Silver. Silver tensed but slowly ate the ice cream.

The ice cream was melting at fast rate and Silver quickly licking on. She doesn't care about Gold and only care about the ice cream only.

"You always eat fast. Just like the first time we ate it here." Gold looked at Silver finished the ice cream.

"It melts fast." Silver slowly replied and looked down to her feet but then she feel her face lifted up. It was Gold.

"There is some ice cream on your lips."

"Huh? Oh." Silver blushed with the sudden action and quickly raise her hand to wipe the ice cream but stopped by Gold hand.

"You looked so cute when blushing like this and let me…" Gold slowly come closer.

* * *

"No! I'm not ready yet!" Silver jolted up from her sleep.

"Ready what?" Green was slowly rubbing his ears and looked at flushed and heavily breathing Silver. He was already wearing the school uniform.

"N-Nothing."

"Are you sure? Well you were humming happily in your sleep earlier and I think you got a nice dream but then you shouted 'not ready yet'. Well is there anything wrong? Wanna talk about?" Green grabbing his bag and fill in with books then stopped and looked at Silver waiting for answer.

"No, thanks I'm okay and sorry for shouting earlier." Silver slowly get up from her bed and goes into the shower.

"Well, I go first. Have a nice day today." Green leaves their room.

Silver sighed. _I hope so._

* * *

_I must do my best today._

They were having chemistry lab today. Silver was paying attention to the teacher explanation about the lab while Gold was starring at her. Silver noticed it but remain motionless and paying more attention to the teacher. Gold was annoyed with Silver focused attitude. He then tore a piece of paper from his note book and wrote a note and passed it to the red head.

Silver took the piece of paper and opened it.

**Where are you gone to yesterday? I can't find you anywhere.**

Silver blushed slightly, crumpled the paper and threw it into the waste basket behind her. Gold was awed when saw Silver threw the paper without looking at the basket but quickly tore another paper, wrote something and passed it again.

Silver opened the new paper that arrived at her desk.

**Hey you good. Wanna join the basketball team? And please answer my previous question.**

Silver wrote something on the paper and passed it back to Gold. Gold happily opened it and then looked at Silver. Silver was stoic as usual.

The reply: **No.**

Gold wrote something and passed back.

**What about ice cream after class? My treat.**

Silver blushed furiously and remembered the dream. She then shook her head frantically and quickly replied it and passed the paper.

Gold who watched Silver action quickly opened the paper.

**No.**

**Why not?**

**I don't want to.**

**You are acting weird today. Is it related with yesterday at the club?**

**No.**

**Why are you so grumpy?**

**I'm not!**

**Then what about ice cream? It can cool you down.**

**I told you already I don't want it.**

**Please.**

**No.**

**Please dear with sugar and honey on top plus cherry too.**

Silver blushed when read the replied and quickly crumpled it into small ball and threw it again into the waste basket. Gold quickly want to tear another paper but stopped when there is a hand on his note book. Gold looked up at the owner of the hand. It was Erika who was their lab teacher.

"Don't waste any more paper and see me after class." She then looked at Silver. "You too."

Silver face palm. _I should not reply those notes._ Then a few minutes later, there was a little paper on her desk. She opened it.

**Well we will chat again later. ;)**

Silver threw the piece of paper into the basket.

* * *

Both Silver and Gold were got detention as they were communicating with each other even without talking during class. Erika was a very strict teacher even she got the most calm and relaxed face. They need to clean the lab during their lunch hour. Silver was sweeping the lab floor while Gold was cleaning the windows.

"Hey." Gold started.

"What?" Silver replied slowly.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"My room." It was totally a lie. Silver nodded slowly while closing her eyes.

"Why didn't you just write it on paper before?" Gold quickly wiped the windows and washed the cloth he used.

"I don't feel to write it on." Silver replied flatly. She was still sweeping the floor.

Gold already kept the cloth at the right place. He hurriedly goes to the door.

"Well see you later at class. I got to go somewhere." With that Gold leaves the lab.

Silver sighed. _He must go to the rooftop. It was the time where I always saw him there. Too bad I was here now but I can't tell him who I am. I'm scared._

* * *

Gold was running down through the stairs. He was late to the class. He also disappointed when he did not find the red head girl_. I was late again today. May be tomorrow I got chance to see her again._

* * *

Silver was at her seat. She opened a book ready to write down the notes at the board when the classroom door suddenly opened with panting Gold. Silver stopped her action and looked at Gold. _He looks so cool when he not wearing his hat. Wait a moment. I should not watch him like that. Silver focused_. Silver shook her head slowly while Gold was being punished by their homeroom teacher again.

Gold was taking his punishment easily as he needs to do 10 times sit up. While doing his punishment, he saw Silver shook his head and looked like under weather. After finished, Gold goes to his seat and takes out a piece of paper.

**Are you okay?**

**I'm fine.**

**You did not look fine to me.**

**I'm fine and don't bother me.**

**Well how about ice cream after class?**

**I told you already this morning. No.**

**Please. I just wanted to cheer you up.**

**I'm perfectly happy now and I don't need anything else. Why don't you bugging someone else?**

**I don't want to. I just want you and eating ice cream with me after this.**

Silver blushed slightly. She then crumpled the paper and throw into the basket. Gold sighed and bring out a new paper. After wrote something he passed it to the red head without looking at.

**You look cute when blushed. **

Silver was blushing more after reading the sentence. _H-How I can control this blush thing? He just s-say me cute. W-What should I reply? W-Why I'm stuttering now? Relax Silver. Stay calm. He doesn't know who you are._

Silver slowly wrote back.

**No I'm not.**

**Don't lie to me. Well since you are lying you must come with me after this eating ice cream~~**

**What?!**

Gold smiled when read the reply. He slowly crumpled the paper and threw it into the basket. Silver just glared to Gold. Gold happily grinned.

Silver sighed. _What I had done?_

* * *

Both of them were at the park now. Silver sat down at the bench after Gold insisted to buy the ice cream. Silver sighed. _May be I should go out sometime to take some air. Gold was right. I'm not feeling so good. May be I forgot about my lunch. Wait the detention. It was his fault after all. Well things happened_. Silver slowly closed her eyes while relaxed with the slow breeze.

Gold came back with the ice cream but stopped at middle of his track when saw the red head sleeping figure. He goes back to the vendor and came back to sleeping Silver without the ice cream. He slowly sat down beside the red head and enjoying the view. There were some kids playing around with their parents. Suddenly he feels something heavy on his left shoulder. It was Silver. Sleeping like a log. Gold smiled softly and looked at the red head._ He looks so cute when sleep too. _Gold slowly raised his hand to his chest. _Why I do feel like this? My heart beating is fast._ Gold then realize Silver slowly moved and used his lap as pillow. Gold chuckled awkwardly and clutch his chest harder.

Silver slowly wake up. She opened her eyes just to only found a pair of golden orb staring in her silver eyes. She blinked again and again until realized that she was using Gold lap as her pillow. Silver quickly sat up.

"S-Sorry. How long I was asleep?" Silver slowly asked while rubbing her eyes. She still feels drowsy.

"It's okay and you sleep about ten minutes. Well you look so tired and in need of rest so I don't mind lending my lap." Gold replied slowly. _And you look cute too while sleeping._ He continued in his mind.

Silver nodded. Gold smiled.

"Well we should take our ice cream from the vendor. I ask him to keep it since you are sleeping." Gold slowly stand up, stretching himself and walked to the ice cream vendor. Silver slowly following him but then stopped.

"Thanks Gold."

Gold stopped from his track when heard his name. He turned and faced Silver.

"For what?"

"For bring me out here, ice cream and your lap. I feel more refreshed."

Gold was grinned and slowly goes near Silver. He then sling his hand at Silver's neck and smiled softly.

"You are welcome. Now let's go to our ice cream."

"Y-Yeah." Silver smiled. _What should I do?_ _I'm falling again._

**Well that's for now and don't forget to review…^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another new chapter yay!...Well since you guys gave a lot of support I really got inspiration to continued on this story but the bad thing is I just felt a bit disappointed while writing this chapter as it was not going out as I want but there will be a surprised at the end of this chapter…anyway I don't own anything here except the story line…enjoy^^**

Silver looked at the window. There was blue sky with some white clouds. It was second period of morning class. They now were having some pop quiz in the class. Clair, their homeroom teacher was writing down something in her book. Silver looked around the class and stopped when there was something on her desk. It was a small crumpled paper. Silver opened the paper.

**After class over please come to club room. We got something to do today.**

Silver looked at Gold. Gold grinned and continued answering the quiz. Silver became excited. _This is it. Now I can do something I like now_. Silver smiled happily. Gold catches the smile and stunned. He never saw Silver smile like that since he arrived at that school. But then he stopped writing and stared at Silver. The red head was focusing on the quiz sheet.

Gold continued staring at the red head and realize something. _The smile. It was the same smile as red head girl next school. Did they have any some sort of relationship? I should ask Silver later_. Gold was focusing on the quiz sheet again when heard Clair was moving around the class.

* * *

At the club room or kitchen, Dia was preparing some material. Silver arrived second and helped Dia with preparation.

"What are we going to do today?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. Gold just asks me to prepare the material and utensils." Dia replied and then take a plate of rice ball and ate it. Silver smiled but suddenly she can feel some vibration from her poke gear. She opened it. There was a message.

**Sapphire: Hey Silver. Don't you forget about tomorrow.**

**Silver: What about tomorrow?**

**Sapphire: Argh! You forgot it already? Well come at our secret base tomorrow. Ruby already made something new.**

**Silver: I don't want beside I'm supposedly to be a guy right now.**

**Sapphire: It doesn't matter. You just follow Ruby tomorrow. Well even you say 'no' now, he will make you say 'yes' later.**

Silver shrugged when read the message. Last time when she doesn't want to go Ruby kidnapped her with the help by Blue. They were making her drink something contained sleeping pill inside it and bring her to the secret base. When she was wake up she already wearing something else beside her school uniform and Ruby with his camera while Blue was squeaking happily beside him.

**Silver: I will go just please don't do anything like last time.**

**Sapphire: Good. Meet you tomorrow. Well I kind of miss ya when you are not around. You still got 10 days to go right?**

**Silver: Yes it was hard but I do have opportunity going into cooking club. It just like dream comes true.**

**Sapphire: Good for you. Well good luck and don't blown up your cover when you are too excited. It was Crystal advice. She also says good luck and say hello to Gold.**

**Silver: Crystal you knew him?**

There is no more reply. Silver closed her poke gear. _Crystal knows Gold. Why I feel like this? Like something not good is going to happen soon. _Silver slowly approached the window and looked around. _Is it because Crystal knew him more than I?_

* * *

Gold arrived with more raw materials like meats, vegetables and fruits. He placed all of them on an empty table. Gold then gesture his hand as calling Silver and Dia to come over.

"We will make pies today. Those basket ball team asked us prepared something for their celebration. They won yesterday game." Gold happily opened a cookbook and showed them the pies recipe. Silver and Dia smiled.

Dia was preparing the meat filling while Silver was preparing the fruits filling. She currently cut the pineapple into small pieces. She works delicately. Gold was preparing dough stopped when looked at Silver happy and relaxed expression. _He even looks cute while cutting the fruits_. Gold quickly shook his head. _I'm a straight person and Silver is a guy. May be I just missed that girl too much and make Silver as substitutes but still…it was fun to teasing him and looked at his blushing face._ Gold chuckled slowly.

Silver stopped from her work when heard Gold chuckles even it was low enough. Silver slowly looked at Gold but then stopped when she found that he also looking at her. Silver quickly turned away and continued with her works. _My God…why it always must be like this? But he is wearing his hat today so I should not feel anything or may be I really fallen in love with him?_ Silver slowly clutches her chest and take a deep breath_. I should relaxed more. Beside I should worry more on tomorrow_. Then there was a vibration came from her poke gear. Silver slowly place the knife and opened her poke gear.

**Crystal: Sorry for the late reply. I got meeting and well yes I knew him. Well we are neighbors at our hometown.**

**Silver: Oh so what should I say when he asked how I know you?**

**Crystal: Just told him we go to same kindergarten, he is pretty annoying and you should be careful when around him.**

**Silver: I agree with annoying part but he introduce me with cooking club. **

**Crystal: He really is? Wow, hard to say but he never really into that stuff. He used to play sports like basket ball and running.**

Silver looked at the last message._ Crystal sure knew a lot about Gold_. Silver sighed. She slowly replied the message.

**Silver: You know a lot. Well, do like him?**

**Crystal: of course I do we were practically grown up together and yes but a long time ago. Now I don't think I see him as someone I like or love but more on friend. Why do you ask?**

Silver sighed. _Crystal does love him before but did he know?_

**Silver: Just want to know.**

**Crystal: You like him right?**

**Silver: I'm not.**

**Crystal: Don't lie to me…or us. Actually we know that you always look at next building rooftop and there was him. Don't worry about me. He already rejected me. He just saw me as his older his sister. How dare him. We are at the same age, now I feel like to kick him.**

Silver laughed softly when imagine Crystal practicing her kick. Crystal was in soccer team and she was a good kicker. She always manage a goal when in practices or in real game. Silver stopped laughing and read the message again. _They knew it? Are this two weeks thing was planned already? I must ask Blue_. Silver quickly replied the message.

**Silver: I knew there is something wrong when you guys placed this punishment to me. Where is Blue right now? I want to talk with her.**

**Crystal: ops…Silver~~ I'm sorry Crystal is practicing her kick right now. Well this is THE punishment. No need to find me just finished your two weeks there and confessed already to him~~ the chocolate ice cream yesterday seems nice. I wish Green do the same to me like Gold do to you yesterday.**

It was Blue replying the message. Silver blushed and groaned. _So these things were all planned_. _Wait a moment did she just say chocolate ice cream? No….It no use when Blue is taking charge on everything. _Silver still blushing sighed, placed her poke gear on the table and took the knife again but this time she cut the fruit at faster rate. Gold was surprised with sudden changes to Silver and slowly approaching the red head after finishing preparing the dough.

"Hey, slow down or you will cut your hands." Gold stated. Silver still blushed continued her works without replying Gold. Gold sighed and saw Silver poke gear beside Silver place work.

"You have a poke gear. Cool…minds to give your number to me?"

"No."

"But why? I can call you and chat with you easily without using any paper after this." Gold grinned and slowly took Silver poke gear but stopped when saw Silver glares with a knife in her hand.

"I told you already…no." Silver placed the knife down and washed her hands.

"Pretty please, you look so cute when blushing." Gold was taunting slowly.

"I-I'm not and I do not give my number to any guys except for my father only!" Silver blurted out without thinking and looking away but at the same time she took back her poke gear and kept it in her pocket.

"So you got only girl's numbers and you father only? Never gave it to any guy?" Gold asked curiously.

"W-What?" Silver slowly realize her mistake and face palm. Gold chuckled softly, slowly took out his poke gear and type on something. He then gave his poke gear to Silver.

"Put your number there. I will miscall you later and you are so cool got only girl's number only." Gold grinned awkwardly.

Silver sighed heavily and slowly typed in her number. She then gave back the poke gear to Gold. Gold happily accepted and miscall Silver.

"Then done. It wasn't that hard you know. We only exchange the number. Not I like to disturb you every moment." Gold kept his poke gear back and go to Dia. While Silver was not looking, Gold was blushing and covered it with his hand. _It feel like taking a girls number. Why I'm so nervous?_

"Y-Yeah." Silver sighed. _We exchange our number._

* * *

Silver was following Ruby around Viridian city. It was weekend. Silver usually hang together with Sapphire and Ruby for the whole day wearing the clothes Ruby made. Sometimes Blue or Platinum will joining them. Silver sighed. She was wearing her usual black jacket with grey trouser. She know it will change sooner with a fancy dress and skirts with lace and ribbons.

Ruby has a small workshop at Viridian city and he will spend his free time making a new outfit and make Silver or Sapphire to wear it. For Ruby they were like his models since Silver was tall and got a nice shape while Sapphire was special to him. He never mention why he wanted Sapphire wearing all clothes he made.

For Silver surprised there were everyone (Blue and others no guys) in front of Ruby workshop. Blue was the first quickly hug Silver followed by others.

"Glad to see you after whole week." Blue smiled.

"I'm still angry about those whole things you guys had done to me." Silver mumbled while crossing her arms.

"Aww…don't be like that. It was a punishment after all. You gladly accepted it before." Blue replied happily.

"Not after you blackmailed me." Silver huffed. Others were laughing. Blue quickly hug Silver again.

"I'm so sorry. That's the only way. Well you quite happy there right. With the one you like."

"I will never tell him."

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know. May be it was not the right time to tell him." Silver slowly replied. _I'm too scared. He may reject me if he knows that I'm lying to him. For being guy while I was a girl._

Ruby was unlocking his workshop and opened the door.

"Enough chit chat. Well ladies first." Ruby gave a way for the girls going inside first.

They were having fun inside Ruby's workshop. Silver was being a live doll for them. Blue manage to make her wearing a classic maid uniform. While others were match making her appearance with make up and other accessories. Ruby was making a new outfit while staring at Sapphire.

After they finished with Silver, Blue stated they should make a change to Sapphire. Ruby gladly offered his new creations while others quickly hold frantic Sapphire from running away. Silver slowly sat down at empty bench in the workshop and sighed. _I admit it. I miss wearing girl's clothes._

Silver slowly took out her poke gear from her jacket. There was two miscalls. Silver slowly checked the miscall. It was from Gold. _I wonder what he wants at this weekend. I hope no more ice cream. It was just too embarrassing every time I remembered it._ Silver slowly shook her head and smiled softly.

The poke gear was vibrated. It was a call. Silver looked at the caller name. It was Gold._ I wonder what is the matter now. It was weekend_. Silver annoyed, slowly get up from the bench and go out from the workshop.

She pushed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Silver is that you?" Silver stunned. It was not only from poke gear but she heard it like it was come like in front of her.

Silver slowly looked up. There was a guy with raven hair and a pairs of golden eyes staring at her while holding a poke gear at his ear. Other hand was holding a bag of fruits and other foods.

Silver's poke gear slowly reaches the ground.

"G-Gold."

**So…how about it…don't forget to review!..^^ and another thing…I may take a longer time to update this story starting now since I got some matter to settle on first but don't worry I will not discontinued it…thanks for the support again!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Thanks for the reviews and support^^. Well here chapter five and I don't own anything here except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Gold was having a sleep until almost noon. His roommate Pearl was already gone. He slowly getting up from his bed goes into shower, brushed the teeth and washed the face. After that he slowly goes to his closer to find something to eat. Since it was weekend, the café was closed. There was nothing left in his closer except the plastic and empty packaging only. Gold groaned_. I don't have anything to eat now. What I supposed to do? Yes the club room. I can do something there but I should buy something first._

Gold quickly changes his clothes into his casual red long sleeve shirt and black trouser. He brings some moneys and grabs his cap before going out from his room.

On the way he going down stairs, he met Red.

"Good mor-afternoon senior Red." Gold greet Red.

Red smiled. "Good afternoon too. Where are you going in such hurry I see?" He replied.

"I'm going to buy some lunch. I got nothing left to eat for weekend." Gold sheepishly replied.

"Well can you help me to buy my thing too? I just finished it last week and forgot to bought it yesterday when I going out." Red asked. Gold nodded. Red took out a piece of paper from his trouser pocket.

"This is the list I make yesterday. You just need to buy this one only." Red explained while Gold nodded his head again.

"Just leave it to me senior. I will buy it like what you want." Gold grinned and quickly left the dorm building. Red smiled while watched his junior energy. _Good luck Gold._

* * *

Gold was at Viridian mart. He already took the foods and fruits into the mart basket. Now he was wandering around to find Red things.

"I wonder where it is. I should check the list again." Gold slowly opened the paper given by his senior. He then sweat dropped. "What a horrible handwriting. I can't even read it. Let see…"

"Hey Gold!"

Gold turned to the voice calling him. He was surprised when saw his PE teacher wearing a Clefairy costume and bouncing around. It was Whitney.

"H-Hello Miss Whitney. What are you doing here wearing such costume?" Gold greet and looked curiously to his teacher.

"Isn't it cute? Well I was working part time here. Promoting this!" Whitney beamed and showed the girls accessories. Gold back a step.

"Now don't you dare to run away from me like your seniors yesterday." Whitney stated, slowly move forward and Gold slowly move backward.

_The seniors she mentions must be Red and Green. I wonder how they can run away from her. She is quite strong and fast too but with this costume I wonder…_ Gold looked around to find any escape route but failed when his clothes was tugged by Whitney hand. Gold gasped.

"You can't go away. Now come with me. If you buy one you will get two for free…" Whitney promoting those accessories while tugging Gold along. Gold sighed heavily._ Now I know why senior Red did not buy his thing. It wasn't he forget about it, it because he can't._

* * *

Gold was sat at empty bench outside the mart. He sighed again. In his hand there was a pair of hair clippers with frilly ribbons. It was black and white. _What I'm gonna to do with this? I don't even have enough hair to wear it. Wait why I want to wear it? Nonsense and I don't even have any girlfriend to give this to. Wait, the red haired girl. I can give this to her but how can I find her. I know. Silver, I should ask him. He must know something about that girl. Now, where I can find him? I believe he was not in his room. Oh, I have his number may be I should call him._

Gold slowly took out his poke gear and find Silver's number. He pushed the call button.

* * *

Silver was wrestling with Blue and others for wearing the dress and applying the make up while her poke gear was vibrating inside her jacket. Her jacket was on the bench in the workshop. No one hear the vibration.

* * *

_No answer. May be he got something to do but it doesn't matter. My matter is more important than whatever he is doing right now._ Gold pushed the call button again. He slowly stand up from the bench, took his groceries and foods and walk around the shop district.

_Still no answer_. Gold stopped from his walk. He now was in front of Ruby's workshop. _Oh, it's Ruby's workshop. Should I go in? No. he may made me wearing something so not manly. I had it last month. So much for a good memories from him._ Gold shook his head slowly and chuckled softly. It was an accident when Gold was wandering around and met Ruby alone in front of his workshop. Ruby had lost the key and asks for Gold help. He agrees and found the key around the workshop. Ruby wanted to say thank but making him wearing some blouse with so much lace and ribbons and for Gold dismays Ruby gave him the blouse. Gold never show the blouse to anyone and kept it in his closet at the lowest drawer. _Why must he give me that thing? I still cannot forget it when I'm wearing it in front of him while he squealing likes a sissy._

Gold looked at his poke gear again. _I should try calling him again. He must think I'm an annoying person but it was an important thing. I must know who is that girl? How I can find her._ Gold pushed the call button again. _Please answer me this time._

Ruby's workshop door slowly opened and the red hair was out. She was wearing the classic maid dress with laced gloves. She was also wearing white tight socks covering almost of her legs and black boots with some ribbons at the side of each boots. There also some pink lipstick was applied on her lips and smooth peach color eye shadow applied at her eye lids. There also smooth pink blusher on each cheek but there was nothing on her red hair. Gold stunned when looked at the person in front of him. The red head still not realized there is someone in front of her.

"Hello."

"Silver is that you?"

There is something fall and touched the ground. It was Silver's poke gear.

"G-Gold."

Both of them were staring each other. Silver quickly broke the eye contact and looked at her side. She was blushed but thanks to the blusher she wore, the blush looks darker. Gold also do the same but quickly recover. He then looked at the red head again.

"D-Did you do cross-dressing?"

"W-What?!"

* * *

Crystal was the first one realize Silver was not in the workshop. She then goes to the door but stopped at the window beside the door. She gasped and quickly goes back to the others.

"G-Gold was here and he was facing Silver and she was in maid dress." Crystal was informing others. They were all stopped from making Sapphire.

"What? That must be a big surprised for him. We should cover our Silver." Blue quickly responded. Crystal nodded but then stopped when Ruby raised his hand.

"Don't worry about them. I will manage it but you guys." Ruby spoke.

"Yeah, we are all here and if they come in Silver secret will totally out in matter of second." Platinum replied maturely. "We should go out from here fast." She continued.

Others nodded except Sapphire. Yellow was looked at her junior.

"What's the matter Saph? You don't seem agree with the idea."

"I do agree but going out with this full of lace and ribbons dress, it makes me feel so wrong."

"It doesn't matter now beside you look good in it. It was made perfectly for you I see." Blue replied softly. Sapphire smiled awkwardly. Others nodded agreed with Blue.

"I already unlocked the back door. Good luck guys and be careful." Ruby showed up from back of the workshop.

"Thanks Ruby. We will see you later." Blue replied and quickly move to the back door. Yellow and Platinum nodded at Ruby and then follow Blue. Sapphire was still remaining motionless. Crystal nudged her junior. Sapphire slowly moved but then stopped by a hand at her arm.

"You look beautiful Saph and please take care and don't make the dress dirty." Ruby stated and looked away. He was blushed. Sapphire giggled. "Thanks."

Crystal smiled when looked at them. "Thanks a lot Ruby and see you later." With that all girls were gone from Ruby's workshop.

Ruby closed the back door and locked it. He then took a deep breath and released it.

"Now, how I manage about the other two?" Ruby slowly walked to the front door.

* * *

Silver looked at her feet. _What should I reply to him? He thought that I'm cross-dressing while I was a girl. I'm not cross-dressing. Think Silver think. There is something you can say_. Silver was slowly grabbing her skirts and closed her eyes. Gold had sense the tension aura from the red head. He slowly kept his poke gear into his trouser pocket and looked at Silver again.

"Relax Silv, I also had done this last month but the good thing is I'm not wearing any skirt like you now." Gold grinned. _He looks cute with that dress. Wait what I'm thinking?_ Gold quickly looked away and covered his face with his hand.

"Don't call me Silv. It's Silver…you do? I wish I can see that…" Silver quickly covered his mouth when realize the word she blurted. _What are you saying now? Are you perverted Silver?_ She slowly shook her head. Gold catches the words and grinned.

"You got a weird idea now…" Gold slowly teased the red head.

"I'm not!" Silver snapped and looked straight at Gold but quickly turned away.

Gold grinned_. He looks so cute when do like that. I wish I can hug him. Think straight Gold. You are guy and he is guy too_. Gold faked a cough.

"Yeah-yeah whatever. I bet it was Ruby the one who made you wearing like this. I wonder if he lost his keys again." Gold stated while looking away. He can't face the red head.

"It is not like that this time." Ruby stated. He slowly goes out from his workshop and took Silver's poke gear from ground. He then gave it to the red head. Silver slowly took it and muttered thanks to him. Gold looked at Ruby.

"I'm asking he-him to wear some dress as I want to made a taller design one." Ruby explained to Gold while Silver was checking on her poke gear. There was a message.

**Blue: we are already going back. Good luck with him.**

Silver sighed. _They are gone already._

"Beside he got slender body and it was suitable for my design." Ruby was still explaining the situation. Gold hear it like it was interesting news to him. Ruby looked at Silver.

"Let's come in I'm not finishing with you yet."

"What? What else you want to do to me?" Silver surprised. _I thought it finished already._

"Your hair. I want to add something on it." Ruby simply stated. Silver sighed. Gold realized something. _The hair clips. It matched him very well._ He quickly took out the hair clips.

"You can use this I bet it will look nice…on you." Gold slowly handed the hair clips to Silver. Silver observe the hair clips. _It was nice_.

"Good. Come in you guys." Ruby gestured them to come in inside the workshop. He slowly worked with Silver hair and make two mini ponytail each side of Silver head. He then use the hair clips from Gold to complete it.

"Perfect. Beautiful! Now I want to take your picture." Ruby quickly grabs his camera and took some picture. Silver was stand still like a robot while Gold eyes widen when looked at the red head. _He just sooooo cute! I can't take it! I just want to hug him right now! But! Gold please behave_. Gold was having a war inside his mind while watching the stiff red head.

"Silver you look too stiff." Ruby stated.

Silver sighed. _How I can relaxed when Gold was here looking at me wearing this while he still thinking that I'm cross-dressing_.

Ruby looked at Gold. _He looks so tensed. I think I can do something._

"Hey Gold come here. Let's take picture together with Silver."

"W-What?" Both Silver and Gold shouted.

"Come on just a picture or do you want to wear…"

"I'm coming!" Gold quickly stand beside Silver. They didn't look at each other while blushing hard. Ruby took the picture while chuckling slowly.

_We are taking our first picture together today._

* * *

Silver already wearing her usual clothes and washed the make up on her face. She then pulled out the hair clips from her hair and gave it back to Gold.

"Thanks."

"No, just keep it. Well I just accidently bought it at the mart, and accidently found you and you got long hair and it-it look c-cute on you." Gold slowly stated while looking away from the red head. He also covered his face with his hand.

"O-Okay. I-I will keep it. T-Thanks." Silver turned away from Gold._ He called me cute again. My heart is gonna burst if he called me that again_. She blushed hard.

Gold took his groceries and foods back.

"Hey wanna come with me to the club room? I'm kind hungry right now and I want to cook something. Would you like to join me?" Gold asked while looked at Silver. He already recovered from the blushing thing.

Silver eyes widen when heard the 'club room'.

"Yes!" She quickly replied and smiled happily. Gold quickly turned away when looked at the happy red head. _I think I'm falling hard on him but he was a guy. Is it right for me to fall in love with him?_

Silver smiled disappeared immediately. _If I go with him then we are alone together?_

**My…what I had done…review please^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I finished with this chapter…well this is not a good chapter I guess…it was kind hard writing this one. It was getting complex from every chapter from now on. Well this is for now. I don't own anything except the storyline…enjoy^^**

Gold was walking at the front while followed by Silver. He also took a peek from time to time at the red head but his peek was never answered.

Silver just looked at the ground while following Gold to the club room_. What should I do? We are alone now. Not even reached the club room yet. Now I feel nervous_. Silver slowly clutched her jacket at her chest. _My heart was beating so fast._

Gold stopped from peeking the red head and started to imagine Silver with the previous outfit. He then blushed and covered his face with his hand. _My, he was so adorable before and now he also looks same. Gold you must aware who he is. Silver was a guy._ Gold slowly shook his head.

They were arrived at the front of the club room door. Silver hand was playing with her hair uncomfortably behind Gold. _What now? We are already here. Why he did not opened the door?_

Gold was stand still in front of the door. Silver started moved nearer to Gold but suddenly stopped when Gold slowly moved backward and collide with the red head.

"Ouch. Why don't you just get in?" Silver stated while rubbing her forehead.

"S-Sorry. I forgot that you are at behind." Gold chuckled whiled rubbing his head even though there was a cap on it. Silver sighed and slowly walked forward and opened the door.

There were Dia and Pearl inside the club room, eating. Silver smiled and released a sighed._ There were not only us. There were others too. I'm glad._

"Why are you sighing? Did you expect on something?" Gold spook and looked at the red head. Silver blushed and turned away from Gold.

"N-No!" Silver quickly go in to the club room. Gold chuckled and followed.

"Well it seems that you expected on something. Do you expect we were alone here? Actually I do." Gold slowly taunted. _I really wished that happen you know._

"W-What?! I'm not expecting anything!" Silver snapped. She stopped from her walk and faced Gold.

"Whoa…what's wrong with you Silver? Did you just come your period this month?" Gold also stopped from his walk and placed his groceries on empty table. He slowly chuckled and faced the red head but then stopped. Silver was red like her hair.

"What? No!" Silver shouted and slowly moved to the nearest window. She opened it and slowly relaxed with the breeze came in_. Is it true? My period for this month was kind of late. I just got too emotional may be because of these hormone changes? Now I sound like too serious like Miss Jasmine in our biology class._ Silver slowly shook her head.

Gold sorted out things from his groceries while still looking at Silver.

"What a temper you got Silv. Now I got scared. How I'm gonna sleep tonight?" Gold still taunted the red head with his scared made voice.

Silver quickly turned and glared at Gold. "Don't call me that. It is Silver!" She shouted again but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. _My, I do it again. I must cool down with this emotional thing. Wait do I like Gold because of my unstable feeling right now?_ Silver lowered her gaze and started zoned out.

Gold surprised when heard the red head angry voice. _He sure was getting angrier and grumpier after we got out from Ruby's workshop. I wonder he got sick or just too embarrassed about the dress? Or I'm just thinking too much?_ Gold slowly approached Silver and placed his hand on red head fore head. Silver stiffened.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Checking on you. It seems you kind of hot. Why don't you just take out that jacket?" Gold suggested while remove his hand. _He looks adorable when he was surprised. I like it. Wait what?_ Gold quickly go back to his groceries while covering his face.

"N-No. I'm preferred wearing it." Silver shrugged and quickly looked away. She was blushed hard and slowly checking on her self. _I'm quite hot. May be because of the weather or I just embarrassed too much? Well he such annoying person to deal with._ Silver quickly recovered from the blush and looked at the groceries. Gold already finished sorting out the foods and other things.

"What will we do today?" Silver asked slowly.

Gold looked at the red head. He smiled. _Well he becomes more normal for now I guess_. He slowly chuckled.

"Curry, can you help me preparing the carrot and potatoes?"

"Sure." Silver grab the carrots and potatoes and goes to another table. She then took out a knife and a chopping board. She started her work. Gold sighed and smiled while looking at the red head action.

Dia and Pearl finished their lunch and washed any plate they use and dried it. They quickly approached the door.

"Well we already finished and see you guys on Monday." Dia smiled and goes out. Pearl grinned and followed his best friend.

"Okay." That was the only reply from Gold.

Silver slowly placed the knife on the table.

_We are alone now. Why must they leave us? _

Gold also stopped from his activity. He slowly peeks at the red head.

_What should I do?_

* * *

Pearl closed his poke gear and walked away from the club room. Dia was smiled while munching rice balls.

"You tell her everything?" Dia asked. Pearl grinned.

"It was she who asked about it. How I can reject her request?" Pearl replied while nodded. He slowly walked to the dorm building.

Dia smiled and followed Pearl.

* * *

Silver slowly took the knife again and peel the potatoes. She focused on the peeling while Gold preparing the broth. They were working without talking or looking at each other.

Gold groaned suddenly. Silver quickly looked at him but in the process she accidently cut her finger.

"Ah." Silver was only respond and quickly washed her hand at the nearest sink. She winced when the cut being washed with water.

"What's wrong?" Gold slowly approached Silver but when realize there was blood with water in the sink, he quickly go to the door and grab the first aid box that attached on the wall. He quickly goes back to the red head.

"Give me your hand."

"What? No it's okay now."

"It is not okay when there is still blood there." Gold pointed out and looked at Silver hand. It was still bleeding.

"I-It will dry."

"It needs to be disinfected. Let me." Gold slowly took Silver hand and observe the cut. He then opened the first aid box with other hand while still holding Silver hand. Silver blushed with the action. Gold was started to clean the cut and Silver winced when Gold applied some disinfectant on her hand.

"W-Why you do all of this? I can manage it myself."

"I don't see you can. Well it is my job as leader of this club to prevent any accident and protect any member while here."

"I see."

"Well you also look kind of cute while facing a problem and making me feel wants to protect you more."

"E-Excuse me?"

"S-Sorry don't mind that. Well, actually you look kind like…uhm… a girl from next school."

Silver looked at Gold. _It was me_.

"She had a long red hair like you but she always placed it in a ponytail. It looks cute on her. Sometimes I wonder what she will look like if she releases her hair." Gold continued while still tending Silver cut.

Silver blushed. _You already watched it Gold._

"But, I never saw her face. Actually once I had seen it but it just a few second. Well about last week I think. She was playing dodge ball I guess."

Silver still blushing while looking at Gold but he was busy tending her hand and did not realize any changes at the red head. _Yeah, the ball from Yellow almost killed me and I also saw you too and your eyes._ Silver smiled from the memory.

"I wonder what her face look like. I tried so many times to look out but I still unable to figure out. I wonder what eye color she got."

Silver smiled softly. _I got silver eyes Gold, and we saw each other almost a week already._

"I always saw her sitting alone at a bench behind the building during lunch time. She always reading a book. Actually I thought that you guys had some of relationship well since you look alike each other. But I'm not sure about her eyes."

Silver stiffened when heard Gold statement._ We are the same person. Sorry Gold._

"It's been a week I had no seen her. I also had no idea where she gone to." Gold released a sighed and continued. "But I don't feel lonely though. May be it is because of you." He released Silver hand and looked at the red head.

Silver blushed and observe her hand to cover it.

"I like you." Gold blurted out.

"W-What?" Silver surprised and stuttered. She also backs a step. _He like me? What should I reply to him? But, he likes me as a guy…not as a girl._

Gold quickly move forward and hold Silver shoulder. "It is not like that. I-I like you…like…like a best friend." Gold smiled awkwardly and quickly looked away. _Damn it. I'm totally falling in love with him! I even can't face him direct to his eyes. He just looked so cute. I want to protect him. Wait, what I'm thinking now? He is a guy. Gold, come back to the earth._

Silver blushed with the sudden contact. She quickly looked down to her feet.

"Actually Gold, I was that g…" She slowly muttered. Gold looked at her again and waiting for her to finished her sentence.

_Actually what?_ Gold wondered.

"Actually I was hungry." Silver quickly change the words. _Crap. I can't even tell him now that I was THAT girl. I'm such a coward._

Gold laughed and released Silver.

"Well I'm hungry too. Let's hurry and make our lunch. It was kind of late now. For lunch." Gold kept the first aid at the original place and continue his previous works.

"Yeah." That was only reply from Silver.

_How long I'm can keep this feeling and this secret?_

* * *

They were having a late lunch together at the roof top. Silver was fast eater but in lower amount than Gold. Gold was already at his third plate of curry rice. Silver already finished. She collected her plates and spoon and set aside her. Gold was still eating but at the same time he also takes a look at Silver. Silver was looking around the roof top.

"You are finished already? What a little amount you ate. You look so thin. I think you should eat more."

"I'm full already." Silver was replied slowly and looking at Gold.

"Are you sure?" Gold asked.

"Yes I'm!" Silver snapped and then looked away. She sighed slowly. _This emotional thing was making my mood worse._

Gold grinned. _I like when he does that. He looks so cute. _He continued eating.

Silver shifted uncomfortably and looked at Gold. _I must tell him. The truth. I'm ready for anything now._

"Gold…" Silver gulped.

"Um…" Gold was still eating.

"I…" Silver was playing with her fingers.

"Hm…?" Gold hummed.

"I like you." Silver eyes widen when heard what she said. _That's not the thing I want to tell him! What I'm done?_

Gold stopped eating, placing his plate down and looked at the red head.

Silver was panicked. _What should I do? What should I do?_ She frantically looked around just only found the door which where they came from. Silver stopped her searching when there was a hand touched her face. Silver froze. It was Gold.

"Is it true?"

"Um…p-partially. I like you for being around me when I was new here." Silver blurted out. She was quickly looking away from Gold. _What I'm talking about now?_

Gold sat down back at his previous place.

"Well, you don't think that I'm annoying?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm glad." That was the only reply from Gold.

Silver looked at Gold. _I'm sorry Gold. Guess I'm not ready yet._

**Well, I'm sorry for the bad chapter this time. Reviews please?...^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeay! Another chapter finished and I got mixed feeling after finished it. I hope this one was better than the previous chapter. Well as usual I don't own anything here except story line…enjoy^^**

It was morning. Silver was at the rooftop again. It was Sunday today. Silver walked around the roof top and looked at the next building. The girl's building. She looked at the building and found the spot where she always stayed during lunch hour_. So he always saw me here. This is a good spot even I can see clearly what I'm doing if I was there. But how come he never saw my face? I think I can see it clearly here. It is not that I'm covering my self all the time or is he too shy to looked at me?_

Silver chuckled when thinking that Gold was a shy person. She walked again and sat down on the floor where there was shading by shadow of the door. She sighed. _When I really can tell him? How I can start the conversation? I can't face him if he rejects me. What should I do?_ Silver slowly hugged her knees and covered her face.

"I really had fallen in love with him. But I can't tell anything." Silver groaned.

"Fallen in love with who? And can't tell what?"

Silver jolted up from the floor. It was Gold in front of her with curious face. Silver backed a step.

"N-Nothing. You don't hear anything." Silver started walked to the door but was stopped by Gold. He was holding Silver hand. Silver tried to pull it but no avail.

"Let me go and don't touch me." Silver continue to pull and Gold tighten his grasp.

"I won't until you tell me everything. It sounded very serious. I want to help you." Gold stated firmly. Silver shook her head.

"N-No…please let me go." Silver started to feel on the edge.

"I don't want to. Please Silver tell me what is the matter." Gold slowly close the gap between them. Silver looked down to her feet.

"I can't." There was tears fallen down onto her cheeks. Silver quickly wiped it. "It doesn't concern you. It was nothing." _It does concern about you. I'm falling for you but I can't tell it._

"It is something when it makes you cry. I'm worried. Please tell me." Gold was started to appeal Silver.

"No… I don't want to." Silver started to rub her eyes but the tears still falling.

Gold slowly become closer to the red head and wiped out the tears. Silver stiffened.

"It was hurt to see you like this. Why don't you tell me what is the matter?" Gold asked slowly while still wiping the tears from Silver face.

Silver turned away.

"Why do you care so much? We just barely know each other." _And you will hate me when you know who I'm. _Silver looked down again and relaxed a bit. _Why must I'm crying in front of him? It makes me feel so unprotected._

"I care a lot because I love you Silver." Gold smiled softly while facing Silver.

"W-What?" Silver stuttered. _It was so sudden. He loves me? _

"I don't care if you are a guy but the thing is I love you. That's why I care so much about you."

"But-"

"I know it sound weird but I really fallen in love with you. It just so sudden but when there was you, I can't control my feeling." Gold looked away. He really cannot face the red head.

Silver still looked down. _He really loves me but as a guy. I have a few days more here. What should I do?_

There was a tear falling down. Silver started to sob. She slowly sat down on her knees and crying. Gold just looked at crying Silver and slowly touched her shoulder.

"Please don't cry. It makes me feel heartbroken to see you like this."

Silver shook her head slowly and stopped from the crying but she was still sobbing.

"I-I love you too." That was the only reply from the red head before she was falling down. Gold quickly catch her.

"I knew it. You do love me." Gold smiled from ear to ear. Silver was sleeping in his arm.

* * *

Silver was on the roof top again but this time she was alone. She was wearing her girl's uniform and had a ponytail. She looked around and found Gold. Gold was smiling to her. Silver smiled back.

"Do you know? I always saw you from up here. I wonder when will be I can see face to face and tell you that I love you." Gold started the conversation.

"I also saw you from down there. It was hard to know you just looking from afar."

"I agree and I'm glad that you came here. If not, we may never know each other."

Silver smiled and looked at Gold. Gold replied the smiled but his smile become wider as he looked someone behind Silver. Silver slowly turned around and shocked when saw another herself but was wearing guy's uniform.

Gold quickly go to male version Silver and they were hug each other. Silver just looked at them. The male version Silver looked at Silver and smiled. _This is what you want right? Be happy together and let him know nothing. He will reject you if you tell him the truth now._

_Then, I should never tell him the truth?_ Silver asked back.

_I don't know. You guys will never be happy like this. _The male version Silver shrugged and looked at Gold. Gold was standing still ignoring the two Silvers.

_You should help me. We are the same person._ Silver pouted to her clone.

_We are but I just a mere thought of you. I just showed what you really want for now._ The male version Silver shrugged again.

_It means that I don't want to tell him anything now._ Silver sighed.

_You said it. Well I should go now and please be honest with your self more._ The male version Silver slowly fading out leaving Gold alone there.

_Wait what do you mean by be honest with myself?_ Silver was asking herself.

Gold was smiling and waved to Silver. Silver just smiled back.

* * *

Silver eyes opened. There was blue sky with white cloud. _Where am I?_

"Good evening sweetie."

"W-What?!" Silver quickly get up from where she was sleep but stopped when there was a hand at her forehead. She then realized she was sleeping using Gold's lap as her pillow for the second time.

"Relax, you will get headache if you get up so quickly." Gold stated and smiled at the red head.

Silver just looked away and blushed. Gold started stroked Silver's red hair. Silver stiffened at the touch and relaxed a little. She started to close her eyes back.

"You looked so tired even after you sleep for a few hours." Gold observe the red head. H_e looks pale._

"A few hours? What is the time now?" Silver replied softly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Well it past noon already and from my poke gear, it stated that now was 2 p.m." Gold casually replied and kept his poke gear back inside his trouser pocket.

Silver jolted up from her sleepy state.

"What? It is already 2 p.m. and you just let me sleep here? Ouch, my head." Silver slowly rub her head.

"I told you already, you should be relaxed first. Well you look like never woke up in the nearest time so I just let you sleep. You look kind of tired after the crying." Gold slowly stand up and looked at Silver.

Silver quickly looked away and blushed when heard the 'crying' word. Gold grinned_. He always looks cute when do that._

"I'm hungry and let's eat together."

"S-Sure." Silver walked slowly to the door. Gold quickly fetch the red head and grab her hand. Silver stiffened.

"C-Can I hold your hand?" Gold slowly asked. _Why I'm so nervous? It is not like I never touched him before but this feeling like my heart gonna burst anytime._

"Y-Yes but is it okay to hold hand like this?" Silver asked softly.

"Don't worry. We love each other so this thing wasn't a big matter." Gold simply replied and smiled happily.

Silver smiled back. _He looked so happy and I'm happy too. I guess I should treasure this few more days while I still here._

* * *

Silver was moving under her blanket. She was feeling uncomfortable and started getting up from her bed. _I don't feel so good. I got headache. I feel so hot. I need some water._

Silver slowly walked to the toilet. Green was not it the room. It was late already and Silver was getting into her bed first but after few hours she started to feel uncomfortable.

In the middle of her slow walk, Silver collapsed.

* * *

"We should be quiet now. I bet she was asleep." Green took out his room key from his pocket.

"Yeah. Don't worry I will be quiet as possible." Red grinned to his best friend. Green sighed.

"I don't believe you at all. You Red cannot lower your voice except in front of Yellow." At that, Red slowly blushed. Green opened the door and shocked when saw Silver unconscious on the floor. He quickly goes to the red head and shook her. Red followed Green into his room and helps him to wake up Silver.

"This is no good. She is quite hot. I think she got fever." Red stated as he touched Silver face.

"Then, what should we do? I don't want to be killed by Blue just…" Green panicked.

"Relax Green. I know what to do. Well I do help in infirmary at our school you know." Red slowly placed his hand at Green shoulder.

"Now I really glad that you were here." Green sighed.

"What…so you think I'm annoying all this time?" Red pouted.

"Sometimes. Now help me to bring her to bed." Green stated and slowly carries Silver to her bed with help by Red.

* * *

Gold was early today and was sitting at his place. He looked at Silver place. No one was there. Silver did not come to the class. _May be he was late?_ Gold sighed. Their home room teacher was in the class and started to take the attendance but stopped when someone knocked on the door. As the door was opened, there was Red. Gold just looked at Red cautiously. Red was talking with Clair and she just nodded. Red leave the class and Clair continue with the attendance list. Gold was aware that she never mention Silver's name.

Gold was lost in his thought during the class. _Red was a helper at infirmary. He helped me a lot when I was still active in basketball team. There must be something happened to Silver. Is it about yesterday? He looks pale after the sleep and he didn't even eat during our lunch together. I wonder if he is okay. Well I can try texted him._ Gold pull out his poke gear from his pocket and start typing the message.

**Gold: Silver are you okay? You didn't come to class today. I'm worried.**

There was no reply. Gold cannot focus in the class. _I'm worried. I should go and find him during lunch._

"Gold!"

Gold quickly looked at Clair. Clair was angry.

"What are doing in my class? You looked zoned out. Is there is any matter?"

"No. I just do some thinking."

Clair sighed.

"What thinking?"

"Love matters." Gold casually replied his teacher. Clair face became red.

"What?!" Clair sighed, slowly relaxed and then looked at Gold. "Take this homework and give it to Silver. He got fever and unable came to the class."

Gold slowly walked to the front and took the homework paper. _So he is sick. Wait I don't know where is his room. I just know he stayed in same room with Green._

"Um…Miss Clair, I don't know where is his room is."

Clair sighed again.

"Too much love matter thinking make you forgot to ask your friend where he is living." She opened the register and search Silver's name. "Here. I hope you really give him that."

"I will."

"And please focus during my teaching in class and other teachers too." Clair continued.

"Yes Miss Clair." With that Gold goes back to his seat and kept the homework paper in his bag. _Wait for me Silver._

**So…they already confessed their feeling to each other except the secret for Silver. Well it was hard to tell something right? Now Silver was sick and please wait for next new chapter…and don't forget to review^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter…well I do some mistake in some previous chapter…thanks for reminding me…sorry for the mistake…well I don't own anything here except the story line…enjoy^^ **

Silver was groggily wake up.

"Where am I?"

"Just go back to sleep Silver. You were unconscious on the floor when we found you. Green was worried sick about you." Red replied Silver. He was sat on a chair beside Silver bed.

"I'm not! I just worried what Blue will do to me when her precious little sister got sick." Green snapped. He was on his bed and typing something in his poke gear. Red chuckled when saw his best friend reaction. Silver did not looked to her room mate at all. She was in a daze.

"I was unconscious? Oh, I just want to take some water." Silver slowly sat on her bed and realized there was a wet cloth on her forehead. She placed the cloth on her lap.

"Here you go." Red gave Silver a glass of water. Silver slowly took it and drinking it.

"Thanks." She gave back the empty glass. Red took the glass and placed in on the nearest table.

"Well you got a high temperature. I suggest you to sleep more and don't come to class for today. Just take any rest you can." Red pushed Silver so she was lying again. Silver just followed Red action.

"I will bring breakfast later. You should rest and don't dare to go anywhere today." Green slowly stand up and stretched his body.

"You should follow your brother words." Red giggled and stopped when he was smacked with Green's pillow. "Don't worry about your class. I will tell your homeroom teacher about your absence. Till then rest." Red slowly stands up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Green, Red. I owe you guys today." Silver replied softly.

"Nah, it's okay. We are friends right. Friends help each other. Right green?"

"Yeah-Yeah." Green replied casually while Red was smiling widely.

Silver smiled back and slowly goes back to sleep.

* * *

"How is she?" Blue was worried. She was at in front of guy's gate. Yellow was with her.

"Better than last night I would say, but she still need a rest." Red stated while looking at Yellow shyly.

Green was leaning on the school gate while holding a container containing porridge. He looked at the container and then at Blue.

"How these suppose help her?" Green asked while shaking the container. Others were looking at him. Blue smiled.

"Well you know that she never take any medicine. I got this idea during our kidnapping. She got fever that time but refused taking any medicine. I prepare the food and place some medicine inside. She then ate it without noticing it. It will work same today." Blue explained while Green nodded.

"She kind of stressed a few days before. I wonder that was the cause of her sickness now." Green slowly stated. Blue looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"I know why she became stressed this few day. May be she missed us and may be it was with Gold." Blue replied.

"I bet it was Gold matter. Well we kind of left her alone with him during at Ruby's workshop." Yellow softly stated. Red quickly looked at Yellow when he heard her voice but Yellow quickly hide behind Blue. Blue smiled when heard Yellow and she nodded slightly. Green just looked at her girlfriend.

"What are you plotting now? I feel something wrong in this two weeks game of you guys." Green looked at Blue. Blue smiled slyly.

"Well…the main purpose was to let Silver interact with others I mean guys. Actually we all found that she always looked at the guy's building searching for someone. I think it was a good time for her to find-"

"Her partner? What a ridiculous idea. I just can see that she was suffering right now. Didn't you ever think that Gold will reject her if he know that Silver was lying to him along these two weeks?" Green burst out. Red just stepped away from his best friend. He doesn't want to involve in the arguing.

"We will never live together for all the time. She must learn to find some one precious in her life. Someone she love and care for." Blue slowly stated and looked at Green.

"But-"

"I already consider any possibilities can happen and I got plan B for these problems that might occur." Blue stated seriously. Green shrugged. He knows when to stop arguing with Blue.

"Beside, it also helps you to be more sensitive towards people around you." Blue smiled softly. Green looked away and blushed.

After few days Silver get in, Green started to became softer and cares about other especially Blue but sometimes he still grumpy as ever. Green nodded. "You are right. She does make a change to me."

Blue smiled softly. She then goes back to the girl's building dragging Yellow along.

"I see that. Well let's go Yellow we got a class after this. See you later Greenie and thanks Red for taking care of Silver." Blue grinned to both guys. Yellow waved to them and Red replied the wave.

"I told you already don't call me that! Pesky girl!" Green shouted but Blue and Yellow were disappeared into the school building.

"Well she was YOUR pesky girl." Red snickered. Green smacked Red back with the container.

"Let's go. Silver is waiting for her breakfast." Green walked to the dorm building. Red followed while rubbing his back.

* * *

Silver slowly ate the porridge and gave it back to Red after took a few spoon of it. Green was observing them.

"You should eat more." Green stated.

"I can't. I just feel like to throw up any moment." Silver slowly replied while covered her mouth.

Green slowly texted something on his poke gear and got the reply in matter of second. He then looked at Silver. _She still looks pale._

"Well you should rest for now. If you want to throw up please go to the toilet. We will go now as our class will start a few minutes more." Green goes to his closer and took out his bag.

Red placed the bowl of porridge at the same table he placed the glass that morning and covered it.

"If you want anything just takes it from here. Well we will come back later and please eat if you can and drink a lot of water." Red showed the table to Silver.

"Okay." That was only reply. Silver slowly lying back and sleep more.

Red sighed while looked at the red head. He then followed Green to their class.

"Who are you texted in the room? No offence, but you never changes your mind easily."

"Blue. She knows everything about Silver beside I don't want to clean the room with-"

"Right I know." Red quickly replied back.

_I hope she will be okay alone._

* * *

It was lunch time.

Gold was inside the dorm building. There was no one inside the building except some cleaners do some cleaning. Gold was at the highest level of the building. He looked around but not sure which way to go.

"I wonder which way I should go now. I never come up to this level." Gold scratches his hair. He was not wearing his cap today.

"May be I just follow my heart only. If I truly love Silver, I can found him easily." Gold slowly walked but stopped at the middle of his track when heard some crashed sound at one room. He quickly goes to the room and without any hesitation he opened the door.

Silver was on the floor collect the shattered glass. Gold quickly go to the red head and touched her forehead. _He was hot._

"Silver, what are you doing? You should be on the bed now." Gold quickly stopped Silver from collecting the glass. He took the collected glass from Silver hand and placed it on the floor. Silver did not argue with Gold when he took the glass.

"I-I must clean this. It will be dangerous if someone come in." Silver replied slowly.

"I will do it. You should lie on." Gold carefully grab Silver hand and let she lay back on the bed.

"But-" Silver sat down on her bed and looked at Gold. Gold just shook his head.

"Please…rest." Gold smiled to the red head. Silver quickly looked away blushed. Gold grinned. _Even he was sick. He still looks cute._

Gold crouched down to the floor and started to clean the mess. He slowly collected the pieces of shattered glass and placed it in an old news paper that he found under the table. Silver just observe the work done by Gold. After collecting the glasses he goes to the bathroom and found a dry cloth and started to wipe the wet floor. After finished with the wiping, Gold washed the cloth and hangs it at the sink inside the bathroom. Gold washed his hand and goes back to Silver.

Silver was already lying down on the bed. Gold smiled to the red head.

Silver smiled back. She just opened her eyes half lidded. She was tired. Gold slowly rub Silver face and touched her forehead. Silver tensed at first but then relaxed.

"You quite warm. I came to give you the homework…and…I missed you." Gold slowly sat down at the side of the bed.

"…I missed you too…" Silver replied softly while closed her eyes. Gold smiled and stand up. He then pulls the blanket and placed it on Silver. Gold then slowly walked to the door but then stopped when there was a hand hold his hand. Gold turned around and looked at Silver.

"Please stay. I'm afraid when alone." Silver softly requested.

Gold smile widen and slowly sat down on empty chair beside Silver bed. Silver smiled and closed her eyes again and still holding Gold hand.

Gold just looked at Silver sleep figure_. He looks peaceful and more relaxed. I guess it was worth for not coming after lunch class._ Gold chuckled slowly and suddenly he yawned_. I guess I was sleepy too. _ He slowly closed his eyes and landed his head beside Silver while using his other hand as pillow. They were still holding each other hand.

* * *

It was evening. The sun was slowly setting down. Gold the first woke up, stretched and looked at his hand. Their fingers were intertwined each other. Gold smiled when looked at it. He then looked at Silver. The red head was still sleeping. Gold slowly brushed off some hair strands on Silver face. _He looks so cute even in his sleep_. Gold stared at the sleeping face.

"Silver, I love you." Gold slowly spook and quickly looked away. He was blushed.

"…love you too…" There was slow a reply. Gold quickly looked at Silver. She was still sleeping.

Gold slowly chuckled. _He talks in his sleep._ He then grinned and then looked around. He then took a deep breath.

"C-Can I-I k-k-kiss you?" Gold stuttered and blushed heavily.

"…hmm…" That was the only reply. Gold looked at Silver curiously._ What kind of reply is that?_ Silver still remain motionless.

"W-Well…I'll take that as…yes…" Gold leaned forward and closer the gap between him and Silver. Their hands were still holding each other. Gold use another hand to support him from crash on sleeping Silver. Gold slowly closed his eyes while his face became nearer to Silver's.

Silver slowly opened her eyes and only found Gold was in inch from her face. Silver panicked. _What is he trying to do?_ Gold face became more nearer any seconds. Silver quickly sat up on her bed and during the process she knocked Gold head. Hard.

"Ouch!" Both of them shouted and rub their head. Silver recovered first.

"W-What are you trying to do to me?" She asked softly.

"K-Kissing you?" Gold grinned.

"W-What?!" Silver snapped and glared at Gold.

"N-No no no…actually there was debris and dust…yeah dust on you face. I tried to move it by blow it…yeah blow it." Gold was laughed awkwardly and quickly turned away but then stopped when he realize he cannot move freely. He then looked at his hand. It was still holding Silver hand. Both of them blushed and slowly released their hand.

Gold quickly make a peck at Silver's cheek when she was looking away, after that Gold quickly left the room. Silver blushed heavily.

_That was first time a guy had kissed me. At cheek._

**Well enough for now…don't forget to review^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's time to make some conflict…hehehe…well I don't own anything here except the storyline…enjoy^^**

Silver sent her finished homework to Clair. Clair gladly accepted the finished homework.

"You such a good student, manage to finish it even you did not come to class yesterday. So how are you today?"

"I always do some revision before sleep so I guess it helps. I'm better than yesterday, thanks Miss Clair for your concern." Silver smiled to their homeroom teacher. Clair smiled back to Silver and quickly turned to Gold which standing beside the red head. Clair faced soured.

"And you Gold. Where is your homework?" Clair sternly asked.

"I forgot about it." Gold casually replied and grinned to their homeroom teacher. Clair sighed heavily.

"I doubled your homework." She just gave Gold another stack of paper with questions. Gold groaned and looked at the papers.

"What? This is just too much!" He pouted.

"Both of you can go out now." Clair closed her eyes and pressed her temple.

"But-"

"Just go out!" Clair yelled. Silver and Gold shrugged and slowly goes out from teachers room. On the way out they were bumped with someone.

"Watch your way students." There was someone voice. Silver quickly looked at the owner of the voice. It was Lance. Gold also looked Lance and quickly gave a way.

"Sorry sir. We did not see you there." Gold apologized and bowed. Silver followed Gold action.

"It's okay. I bet you guys got extra homework from Clair again." Lance laughed while looked at Silver. Silver was looking at Gold who grinned sheepishly. Lance turned to Gold.

"So, only one of you got the extra homework. Well good luck." Lance continued, smiled and walked away but he stopped and looked at the red head again. Silver was talking with Gold about the homework. _Who is he? He looks cute._ Lance shook his head from his thought and walked away. _I should think straight._

* * *

Norman was their art teacher. Gold was sat beside Silver happily while Silver focused in the class. They were holding charcoal ready to sketch and draw anything.

"Today we will draw…" Norman sighed and continued. "I was kind of disappointed for today class." He sighed again. Other student looked at each other. Norman usually strict and serious in the class but today he was weird and looks much stressed. "Ruby comes in." Norman asked. Everyone in the school knew that Ruby was Norman's son. Ruby happily goes into the class but stopped when saw his father. He backed a step. Silver and Gold looked each other and looked at the father and son back.

"D-Dad…W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching art here. Well, I never agree with your passion in sewing and other things but today…you know what to do next." Norman sighed again and turned to his students. "Today you guys will draw a…girl and since this is all boy school we need to have someone volunteer to be a model. Ruby will…do the rest." At that Norman looked at his son. Ruby smiled awkwardly and looked at others. He then smiled when found Silver who was being bugged with Gold.

Silver looked annoyed when Gold poking him at cheeks. She also looked away and blushed hard. Gold also do the same. Ruby giggled. _They are so funny and cute together. I wish I can tell Gold that Silver was girl but I can't. _

Norman heard Ruby giggled and looked at his son. Ruby felt the pressure and looked at his father. "I-I choose that red head one." Ruby slowly speaks to his father. Norman turned to his students back. They were talking to each other but stopped when realize Norman was looking at them. Norman faked a cough.

"Silver you follow Ruby." Norman looked at Silver. Silver sighed, slowly stand up but stopped when she feel someone tugged her sleeves. It was Gold.

"I will miss you." Gold whispered. Silver blushed heavily and quickly go out to follow Ruby. Gold giggled after saw the red head reaction. _I wish I can hold him when he does that and let him go no where. Just stay with me._

* * *

Silver walked with Ruby to the next room beside the art room. She gasped when saw the room. There was a lot of costumed and accessories. There was also full make up set prepared. Silver sweat dropped.

"Ruby…I should know by now why you come to our class even there is your father." Silver sighed.

"Well…it wasn't his request. I don't even know what he is teaching here. I also surprised to saw him there." Ruby sat down on an empty chair he also gesture to Silver to sit down.

"Then who request this to you?"

"My mother. She was a music teacher here. My dad just got too much ego to accept my passion in sewing and decorating." Ruby casually replied and took out a blusher from a bag.

Silver chuckled. Ruby smiled at his friend.

"Well how is your relationship with Gold?" Ruby asked.

Silver stopped her chuckled.

"I'm happy when he is happy." That was the reply.

"Everyone wanted that you dummy." Ruby sighed.

"I just can't tell him that I was a girl." Silver looked away.

"I know that was hard but one day you will tell him the truth. You can not living together like this." Ruby was stand up and looked at several outfit around the room.

"May be I was too afraid now. One day…for now I just want to be with him. I like the way now." Silver stated slowly.

"As a guy?" Ruby looked at the red head with curious expression.

"This is the last week I'm here. I will tell him for sure but not now." Silver assured._ I will tell him but for now I just wanted to be with him and make some good memory with him. I might get rejected if he knows the truth. And he might hate me._

"Whatever, you do what you want…now come, I must fast before my dad come and check on us." Ruby quickly applied some make up on Silver.

"We need to do this?" Silver asked while being applied make up by Ruby.

"Just be quite and I will make Gold drooling over you after this." Ruby grinned.

"W-What?!"

* * *

Norman was explaining some drawing techniques when the art room door suddenly opened with proud Ruby but he then regain him self after saw his serious father glared to him.

"I-I presented Silver as a girl." Ruby pulled in Silver in to the room. Silver was wearing a light yellow dress with medium black ribbon belt attached at the waist which the skirt reaches her knees only. The dress also sleeveless thus shows both Silver thin shoulders and arms. She was wearing a thin peach blusher matching with her pale skin. Other than that, she also wears a pair of maroon sandals matching with her long red hair.

Others was awed when saw Silver in dress. Gold also gaped when saw Silver.

"Why you said that?" Silver whispered to Ruby.

"Well you are a girl now. We are not lying now right?" Ruby whispered back and smiled proudly.

Silver nodded slowly. _It is true though_.

"Beside, looks like I already making him drooling." Ruby continued and chuckled. Silver stiffened and slowly found Gold was staring at her with opened mouth.

Silver turned away and blushed. _Pervert._

Gold quickly closed his mouth, turned away and covered his face with his hand. _What is that? Silver was just looks so…feminine. Like truly girl. My heart was beating so fast. I just want to hug him now! He is just so beautiful._

Norman faked a cough. Others stop staring at Silver and focused at Norman. Silver and Ruby also focused at him but Gold was still staring at the red head.

"W-Well done Ruby. You really did a good job. I'm amazed." Norman stated emotionlessly.

"Well…that was my specialty and-" Ruby beamed proudly.

"But you can go now." Norman quickly cut Ruby.

"What? But I want to take some pictures." Ruby showed his camera. Norman shook his head.

"Just go now." Norman firmly stated. Ruby was looked at his feet and slowly walked while sulking. He then stopped at Silver.

"Just come back to the next room after you finished here. I want to take some pictures." Ruby whispered and grinned. "Have a nice day with him." He continued. Silver blushed.

"It's just a class you know." Silver slowly replied.

"I know…"

"Ruby!" Norman shouted. Both Silver and Ruby shrugged.

"I know…I know…I will go out now." With that Ruby leave the art room.

Gold was still staring at Silver. Norman slowly set up the chairs and when he looked Gold he shook his head slowly with a sighed.

"Gold, you seem lost when saw him wearing this. You will sit at front and draw his face and everything. Others feel free to sit anywhere." Norman gave his order.

Gold grinned and took his chairs and faced Silver.

"You look beautiful dear." Gold whispered.

Silver quickly turned away and blushed but was stopped by Gold hand.

"Just look at me. I can't draw your beautiful face if you look somewhere else." He whispered again.

Silver became red like her hair. _He is just so close. My heart can not hold if he still near and he tell me beautiful too. He just too seducing with his words only. _

The art class ended with Gold got another stack of homework due to too much disturbing and harassment to the model. Silver chuckled softly while Gold groaned after received another stack of homework from Norman.

* * *

Silver sighed after entered the next room. Ruby was waiting for her to come back and grinned when saw Silver.

"Splendid. You still look beautiful as ever, if Sapphire had desire to wear like this I will do anything for her." Ruby greeted the tired red head and gave her a chair to sit. Silver gladly accepted the chair.

"I don't have any desire to wear this cloth too. It is just for today class only." Silver relaxed. _It was so tense when someone staring at your face entire time. But the good thing is I got merit for become a good model today. _Silver chuckled. Ruby catches Silver happy mood.

"Anything interesting happened during class?"

"Nothing." Silver quickly replied.

"So much for nothing. I bet Gold almost kissed you already." Ruby taunted.

Silver looked down and quickly became red like her hair. _Just like yesterday. He almost kissed my cheek again._

"I knew it." Ruby laughed while preparing his camera.

Silver sighed. _Because of that he got lot homework. Serve him right I guess_.

* * *

Silver already changed back to her uniform and goes to café. It was lunch time. Gold was already gone after class since there was a teacher called for him. Silver sighed. _Now I'm hungry. I should go and relaxed after grab something from café._

Lance was at the café when Silver arrived. She quickly took a tray and takes the food she wanted to eat and sat down at any empty places she found. Lance who observed everything quickly took a tray and followed the red head. Lance then stopped in front of Silver.

"Can I sit here?" Lance slowly asked. Silver looked up at the voice front. She gasped and nodded slowly.

"S-Sure sir." Silver replied and continued eating. She took a bun and tears it into small pieces and dunks it in the soup before eating it. Lance observe everything Silver action. Silver just focused on her lunch. _Why he is observing me? I can't eat peacefully._

"You ate on small amount. Is that sufficient for your body?"

"Y-Yes… why don't you eat too sir?" Silver nodded again and looked at her tray_. What kind of question is that? It doesn't matter what I'm eating now._

"Oh sure. I just amazed to look at amount of food you taken…well your name was?"

"Silver."

* * *

Red and Green were entered the café when Red stopped suddenly and Green bumped on to him.

"Hey don't stop so suddenly." Green was annoyed and looked at Red but he still remains motionless and looked at a corner of the café.

"What's matter Red.? You become quite so suddenly." Green slowly asked.

Red looked at his best friend. Green looked back curiously.

"Lance with Silver." Red showed to Green.

"What is he doing here? He wasn't a teacher here. I thought he just visit his cousin a month ago." Green stated.

"I don't know but somehow I sense something no good from him." Red was looked Lance again. He was talking with Silver.

"Me too." Green agreed with Red.

* * *

"Well do you have free time after class?" Lance asked Silver casually. _I want to know more about him. Somehow I think I'm kind falling… wait he was a guy. What I'm thinking?_

"What? No. I have something to do after class." Silver shrugged. _What is this man want from me? Well good thing I have something to do after this with Gold. _Silver smiled softly and Lance catches the smile.

"You look so cute when smiling." Lance stated while covered his face. He was blushing. _Man, he looks so cute. I'm totally falling again._

"W-What?" Silver shocked.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Lance looked straight at Silver face and grabs her hand. Silver cannot move. Silver frantically pull her hand but no avail.

_Gold where are you? Help me please. Help me from this weird guy._

**Well Gold please hurries with your business and help Silver … I stop here for now. Well I will take a long time to update next chapter since I used my sis computer and she got a lot things to do now. It might hard to update for next chapter and please be patient for next installment…and reviews are gladly accepted…^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeay! I manage to update this week and to thanks for my sister and thanks for the support on this story…well there will be some event that you guys wanted along these times…surprise! I don't own anything here except the story line…enjoy^^ **

Silver was pulling her hand with all her power she had and quickly left the café. Green and Red witnessed everything started to follow the red head. Lance still sat at his place.

"_His_ hand was so soft…or I should say _her_ hand." Lance grinned slowly. "I don't know why you are here but one day you will come to me." He chuckled softly. _She is so cute when panicked like that._

* * *

Silver slower her pace. She walked slowly and stopped at behind the school building. She was also holding her hand. _His hand was so big and it feels familiar but it hurts. He is not like Gold. Gold will hold my hand softly and I feel secure when he does that. I wish he can hold my hand now. _

"Found you!" Gold suddenly showed himself to Silver. Silver jumped a little and slowly relaxed after realized it was Gold.

"Don't do that again." Silver slowly stated after regain herself.

"Why not? You look so cute when startled like that." Gold grinned and goes closer to the red head.

"I don't like it." Silver quickly looked away and blushed. Gold slowly stopped Silver from turning away by holding Silver face.

"I told you already don't turn away." Gold softly whispered. Silver looked down to her feet.

"Look at me Silv." Gold muttered softly.

"Don't call me Silv! It's Silver." Silver gaze turned to Gold quickly.

"Gotcha… finally you look at me." Gold grinned and chuckled. Silver blushed again and smiled slowly. Gold smiled to her back and released Silver.

Silver sat down at empty bench there and followed by Gold. She slowly sighed and relaxed but then closed her eyes. Gold was sense something from Silver.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No…it's nothing. I'm just tired." Silver slowly replied_. I can't tell him what just had happened before. It was not important. I can manage it for now. _Silver sighed again but slowly.

"You look really tired." Gold closed his eyes and relaxed. Silver looked at Gold. Gold was relaxing with the breeze. "I'm also tired with the homework." Gold laughed slowly. Silver smiled and looked at Gold's hand. She slowly moves her hand to Gold's hand but stopped at the middle. _Should I or not?_

Gold slowly opened his eyes and looked at hesitated Silver. He smiled and quickly grabs Silver hand.

"W-What?"

"Your hand was so soft."

"T-Thanks."

Gold release his hold and slowly grab Silver and hug her from behind. Silver stiffened with the sudden action.

"Stay… just stay like this. I wish the time will stop right now." Gold was slowly murmuring behind Silver. Silver shuddered and relaxed in Gold arms. Gold slowly buried his head at the red head shoulder.

"Silver, can you just stay at this school?" Gold whispered to the red head.

"I can't." Silver slowly replied and closed her eyes.

"But why?"

"When the time comes I must go. That's the rule." Silver slowly opened her eyes and a tears fall down right on onto Gold's arm. _And you will forget about me._

Gold realized the tear drop slowly released the hug and turned Silver to face him. He then slowly wiped the tears forming at the red head eyes.

"Shhh…please don't cry. You make my heart broken to see you like this."

"I'm sorry." Silver was still crying. _I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for unable to tell you the truth, I'm sorry for making you falling in love with me, I'm sorry Gold. I'm sorry for everything._ Silver was crying more.

Gold was unable to do anything to stop Silver from crying quickly grabs the red head and hug her tightly. Silver hugged back.

"It's okay. We are here together now."

* * *

Red slowly slide down from the wall where he is leaned while Green still standing beside his best friend and covering his face with his hand.

"They can go through this. They can."

"Yes, they can."

* * *

Silver slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She looked around and realized she was on her bed in her room. The door was opened and there was Green came in with a glass of water. He placed it on the table beside Silver bed.

"Good morning princess. Well how is your fever now?" Green smirked to Silver. Silver was slowly getting up and sat on her bed. She still wearing the uniform and looked at the window beside the bed. The sun was setting down. It was late evening.

"Don't call me that. What I'm doing here?" Silver rub her forehead and looked around the room.

"You were sleeping obviously." Green casually stated and continued when saw Silver glared to him. "Gold sends you here while you were sleeping. He told that you were tired and he wanted to change your cloth and-"

"What?!" Silver snapped.

"I just added that part. Well he stayed for a while and goes for class. He will tell the teacher about your absence as you are not fully healed from the fever." Green plopped down on his bed and opened his poke gear. _Geez can't even take a joke this girl._

Silver looked down to her lap_. I always sleep after crying too much. I hope Gold was okay after carrying me here. I hope I was not that heavy. Well I don't eat much. Lance also mentions that. Lance._

"Green, can I asked something?" Silver looked at Green. He was busy with his poke gear but placed it down when heard something from the red head.

"What is it?" Green slowly sat on his bed and face Silver.

"Who is Lance? I mean what he is doing here? He wasn't a teacher here right?" Silver asked and looked straight to Green. Green sighed.

"He just came here to visit his cousin once a month. Clair your homeroom teacher was his cousin. That's all I know. Why do you ask?" Green explained. Silver nodded from the information.

"I just feel that I know him but I don't remember anything." Silver slowly reply. Green became interested with what Silver stated.

"You know him? Then I guess you should ask Blue or Red. They know him better than me." Green stretched his arms and slowly goes out from the room.

"Blue…" Silver took out her poke gear and type a message.

**Silver: Blue, did you know who is Lance by any chance?**

Silver waited for the reply but nothing came. _I wonder what Gold is doing right now. I must properly say sorry to him. I should texted him. _Silver shook her head. _No, I will just go and find him. It just feels kind of awkward to message him now._

Silver leave the room.

* * *

Gold was alone at the roof top. He was lying on the floor and using both his arms as the pillow. He looked at the sky and sighed. _Why Silver can not stay here? I know he just a transferred student but why not he just stays here until our study finished?_

Gold slowly sat up on the floor. _And I wonder what he means by 'When the time comes I must go. That's the rule' it's like Cinderella story for me now. Is there is something he is hiding from me? And what is the rule? Is he involved in something? _Gold groaned.

"This is too much! I can't think any answers for those questions!"

Gold punch the air. "One day. One day I will ask you these questions and you will answer it no matter what is it and I hope it is a good thing because… because I love you Silver."

Gold stopped his action and looked around frantically. _Hope no one hear what I just said. I should go back to the club room and check for Dia. I kind left him alone. Hope he will be fine doing the cleaning._

* * *

Silver was at the club building. She was walking alone along the corridor. There were a few students left in the building since the club time was over. Silver reached the cooking club and opened the door. No one was there.

"Gold also not in here, I think I should go for the roof top…wait I can make something for him as apology." Silver looked around and smiled. "I can bake him a cake."

"I wonder what kind of flavor I should make to the cake." Silver looked through the flavoring container and smiled.

Gold was walking alone to the cooking club room while he smells something good was baked.

"I wonder if Dia was still here but he never baked something after club time except making the rice balls." Gold walked closer to the room. "It must be someone else but who?" Gold slowly opened the door and found happy looking Silver taking out a fully baked cake from the oven. Gold quickly goes inside the club room and hide himself under the table.

Silver still smiling and humming did not realize anything. She was still focusing on her cake.

Gold who cannot saw anything smiling when heard the humming from the red head. _He was so happy. He was always happy and smiling when he was here. I guess he just love cooking._

Silver was placing the nuts as topping on the cake when her poke gear was vibrating inside her trouser pocket. She stopped her work and opened her poke gear.

**Blue: Sorry I'm late, got meeting. Well he does help us when we tried to escape from our kidnaper. He kind of scary at first time but he does have a good side. What's the matter? Do you meet him?**

**Silver: I see… well yeah I meet him here and he kind does not recognize me. Good thing I guess.**

**Blue: I sense something wrong. Did he do something to you? I will kick him if he does anything harmful to you.**

**Silver: He confessed to me.**

**Blue: What? Then what about Gold?**

**Silver: He also confessed to me but that was two days ago and I accept it but he think me as a guy now. He loves me as a guy.**

**Blue: Wow… you never tell me about this! But I'm glad. Well I should go now, Crys want me to help her with our soccer team. Silver, just follow your heart and tell Gold and Lance the truth. They will accept it. I'm sure of it. We are all here cheering for you. Good luck my dear little sister. See you in another four days. We miss you.**

Silver smiled softly when read the last message and closed her poke gear. _I miss you guys too_. She then placed her poke gear on the table and washing the utensil she used. Gold still remain motionless under the table. _I wonder who he is messaging to. He looks kind of depressed._

Suddenly the door was opened by someone. Silver quickly looked at the door. There was Dia panting.

"What's wrong Dia?" Silver approached the panting Dia.

"Glad to see you here. Someone is looking for you." Dia relaxed and explained. "He was waiting for you at the roof top I guess?"

"Okay I will go now but wait a moment." Silver sighed, opened her apron and threw it on the table covering her poke gear. She also took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and left the note beside the cake. She leaves the room. Dia looked at the cake and left the room too.

Gold slowly goes out from his hiding places and stretching his body. _It's been a while for me to hiding from someone like this. Let see what he is doing here._

Gold goes to the table and looked at the cake and found the note. He smiled and opened the note.

_Gold, _

_I'm sorry for this afternoon and thanks for carrying me to my room. Please enjoy the cake._

_Silver_

Gold smiled and looked at the apron. _He left it just like that. I guess I can help him place it at right place_. Gold took the apron and placed it on a rack. He then realized the poke gear. _He left his poke gear here. Well… I'm kind of curious now…um…_

Gold slowly took Silver's poke gear and opened it.

**Well that's for now and don't forget to review…^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is another chapter. I don't own anything except the storyline only. Enjoy…^^**

Silver climbing the stairs slowly and opened the door connected to the roof top. She looked around and only found Lance. She sighed slowly.

Lance was smiled to her. Silver was just go nearer and stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Lance." Silver slowly muttered. Lance looked at the red head curiously. Silver sighed. "For not recognized you before and…" Silver looked down to her feet.

"And what?" Lance slowly asked.

"And I don't like you the way you like me." Silver slowly replied. Lance smiled softly.

"I knew it." He replied it fast.

"You know?" She quickly looked at Lance.

"You love someone else right?" Lance asked back.

"H-How did you know?" Silver stuttered and looked down. Lance smiled to the red head and ruffled her hair.

"I'm living much longer than you and I can see that you love some else from the glint of your eyes. Is it that Gold boy? Who got extra homework this morning?" Lance chuckled first and then laughed loudly. "Clair was always talking about that kid though. He was annoying she said. That was so funny. She should go and teach for girl's school if she can handle a boy like that. Well we boys love to annoy our teacher." Silver just smiled softly when heard the statement. Lance slowly stopped from his laughing when receive no response from Silver.

"Silver, I was serious about my feeling to you. May be not now but one day I hope you will considerate about it." Lance slowly speaks after regain his original self.

Silver looked at the sky. "I just like you as my savior and you like an older brother to me. I'm sorry but please don't wait for me."

Lance sighed.

"I see but you can't stop me from doing that." He stated while looking at Silver.

"I know but you can try to find someone else better than me." Silver quickly replied back.

"I will try." Lance looked at the sky and released a heavy sigh.

"I hope we still can be friend after this." Silver slowly smiled and looked at Lance.

"Well I guess since you see me as your brother. It kind of hurt but I will try to be the best brother you know." Lance smiled back.

"Thanks Lance." Silver closed her eyes and smiled.

"But there is something else I want to know." Lance looked at Silver.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Why you are here? I believe you are not one of student here."

"Blue made me to come here." Silver explained and sighed.

"Oh that girl and does Gold know that you are a girl?" Lance was in thinking position and looked at Silver.

"…No." Silver shrugged.

* * *

Silver's poke gear fall from Gold's shaken hand and landed on the floor.

"S-Silver was a girl…" Gold whispered to himself.

* * *

Silver sneezed. Lance looked at the red head.

"Are you cold? We should get in and you should go back to your room. It is kind of late now."

"Yeah." Silver slowly replied and walked to the door. Lance followed but stopped and took out a small card from his pocket.

"Silver."

"Yes?"

"Take this. There is my contact number there. Well I just come here once a month. So I guess…"

"I will miscall you later." Silver quickly replied. Lance sighed.

"…yeah and let me know if that Gold hurt you I will come and punch him." Lance smiled. _I will protect you just like before as an older brother for you._

Silver just smiled and go inside the building.

Lance sighed again after the red head gone from his sight. _I just got rejected again. First by Yellow and now Silver and she were my first love too. Oh well…_

* * *

Gold was slicing the cake slowly. _I still don't believe it but at same time I'm glad. Well I'm straight. I love girls and that girl was Silver. She was that red head girl which I always stalked…stalked? No….I watched._

Gold chuckled slowly and placed the knife down. He took a slice and slowly ate it. The cake was still warm. After took a bite he smiled. _I wonder how she knows this is my favorite flavor and the cake like my mother used to make._

The cake tasted like the vanilla ice cream.

Gold took another slice and more until the tray empty. He washed the tray and knife and left it to dry. He leaves the club room happily. _I can't be mad to her. Her cake was delicious. _Gold closed the door.

Silver's poke gear still on the floor.

* * *

Silver looked around frantically. She opened her closet and closed immediately. She also checked her bag and bed. Green was lying on his bed while Silver was searching something like it was a precious thing. Green annoyed with the red head searching. He slowly sat up.

"What are you looking for? It looks like something important." Green stated out. Silver stopped from her searching.

"My poke gear, I don't know where it is."

"May be you left it somewhere else? Well no offense but you taking a long time searching it here and…"

"And I found nothing." Silver glared to Green. Green shrugged and opened a book. Silver goes back to her closet and took out her jacket. Green was still looking at the red head place down his book on his bed.

Silver was wearing her jacket and go to the door.

"Where are you going?" Green asked.

"To the club building. It was last place I stay." Silver stopped from her track and looked at Green.

Green shook his head slowly and walked to Silver. He grabs her shoulder and pushed her to her bed and make Silver sat down on her bed. Green crossed his arms and looked at the confused red head.

"Not now. It was dark there and dangerous beside you are a girl and this is all boy school." Green stated clearly.

Silver quickly stand up and faced Green.

"I know what to do." Silver muttered slowly.

"No you don't. Just do your homework and go to sleep. I don't want Blue kill me if something happened to you. It was my responsibility to look over you here." Green sternly stated while glared at Silver.

Silver shrugged and sat down back when heard Blue name. Green goes back to his bed and opened his book again.

_But I must take back my poke gear._

* * *

Gold was doing his homework like crazy at his study table. Pearl was listening to music on his bed and looked at Gold.

"You are not finished it yet?" Pearl talked with sleepy voice.

"Just shut up. I'm trying my best to answer all of these questions. It was hard you know!" Gold groaned and scratched his head. _I wonder I will get any sleep tonight. I just barely finished Miss Clair part now. There is still Ruby's father part._ Gold sighed heavily and looked at his poke gear. _It's kind of late now._

Pearl yawned and looked at his poke gear when felt there was vibration from it. He slowly stands up from his bed and looked at his roommate.

"Well, I need to go to Dia. He is in trouble with his roommate. He asked for my help." Pearl slowly walked to the door.

Gold placed his pen down on the table and looked at Pearl.

"Tell Ruby that I was very happy with his father question. It was damn hard! And Pearl I hope you enjoy some frilly and beautiful dress or blouse." Gold stated and grinned to his roommate.

Pearl laughed nervously and slowly goes out. Gold took his pen again started to answering the question. He sighed. _I feel bad for Dia to get Ruby as his roommate._

* * *

Green was already asleep. Silver was also on her bed under her blanket. She popped out her head from the blanket and looked at her roommate. Green was heavily slept and he mumbling something but Silver just brushed it off. Her poke gear was her priority now.

Silver slowly get up from her bed. She then spotted her jacket and quickly took it and wearing it. Green was suddenly moving on his bed and stopped. Silver sighed when Green stopped. She slowly put her shoes on and with a swift moving she was out from the room without making any sound at all.

Most rooms have shut off their lamp. It was quite late. Silver was walking slowly through the hallway and stepping down the stairs. She was looking around when reaching each level and released a relaxed sigh when she found nobody was there.

_I wish I know where Gold's room here. May be it was at first floor? Or second?_ Silver smiled at her thought_. If I know I can see how he is living here and we can have small chat at his place and after that we… _her smile quickly vanished and she shook her head frantically. She was blushing hard. _What I'm thinking now? Must focus now. My poke gear._

Silver was quickly walking out from the dorm building and go to the club building.

Silver was manage to get into the club building after dodging some guard that do the patrol at night for safety reason. She walked along the hallway to reach the cooking club room while looking at the full moon from the windows along the hallway_. I wished I can stay beside him forever and looking at full moon like this every time it came. I wonder how his reaction if he knows that I'm a girl instead of guy. Will he accept me after this disguising and lying to him?_

Silver reach the club room and opened the door slowly. She peeks into the room first and found nobody inside. She quickly goes inside the room and closed the door when heard the guard coming. She slid herself down at wall and covered her mouth to avoid any breathing sound goes out. When the guard left, Silver sighed and relaxed_. I should be more careful_. Silver was looking around. _Now where is my poke gear?_

After half an hour searching Silver stopped. I wonder where I put it after messaging Blue. I think I placed here… Silver looked at the table. The cake was gone and there is no sign of her poke gear there and there is only a paper on the table. Silver slowly took the paper and opened it. It just her previous note there. Silver placed back the paper on the table and stopped when heard some vibration under the table. She slowly crouched down and looking around under the table and found her poke gear.

"Finally I found it." Silver smiled and opened her poke gear. "I wonder what making the vibration out from it." There was a message.

**Gold: Thanks for the cake. It was delicious and please make more after this. **

Silver smiled after reading the message and suddenly her poke gear vibrating again indicating another message goes in.

**Gold: And please smile more. You look cute when smiling. I like it. **

Silver blushed heavily from the last message. She quickly looked around. _How Gold know that I was smiling? Is he here?_ Silver was frantically looking around when a pair of hand grabbing her from behind. Silver shocked and quickly elbowed the attacker. The attacker grunted while rubbing the attacked place.

"W-What?!" Silver started to shout when her mouth was covered with someone mouth. Silver blinked her eyes frantically and found a pair of golden orbs looking into her silver orbs. Silver's eyes widened. _It is Gold and he was…was k-k-kissing me?!_

**Whoa… what will happen next? Will Gold tell Silver he knew that Silver was a girl? Well see ya in next chapter. Thanks for the support…^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything here except the storyline…enjoy^^…and sorry for bad chapter this time…hee**

Gold closed his notes and placed it on shelve at the wall. He then collected the papers and organized it. The organized paper then placed in his bag. He looked around. Pearl was not in the room. Gold slowly sighed and sat down on his bed. He then was ruffling his black lock and slowly lying down. _Finally it is finished. No more extra homework after this I guess._

Gold smiled at his thought and slowly reached for his poke gear which is on the table. After get his poke gear, Gold looked at the time. It was already past midnight.

"What Pearl is doing now? He sure takes his time there. I wonder if I should check out him with his new outfit." Gold chuckled slowly. "I think I should check on him. Wonder what Ruby done this time." With that Gold slowly get up from his bed and stretched his body before walking out from his room.

Gold was walking slowly while checking the time at his poke gear when he caught the red head was going down stairs. Gold quickly hide himself and looked at Silver. _What she doing at this hour? Wait, she goes outside wait a moment…I think I know what she is looking for. Her poke gear! Where it is? _Gold gasped and quickly goes out from the dorm building following the red head.

Silver was dodging the guard with her swift movement while Gold was hiding in near bush. Gold awed when saw Silver's amazing movement and quickly shook his head. _I should reach there before her. Her poke gear was on the floor. She may be feeling weird why it was there. I should place it at original place fast_. With that Gold goes out from his hiding place but he was accidently step on a stick. Gold gasped. He quickly jumps out and goes to the back door or the club building at fast speed. The door was unlocked and he quickly goes inside.

"I think there is someone here and it goes into that building."

"The club building? I will go and check."

"Report immediately if you found anything."

"Okay."

Gold heard the talk by school guards and he sighed. They almost saw him. Gold looked around. _I was in the building. I must fast. Silver, I must protect her._

* * *

Gold was searching the poke gear when he heard the door. He quickly hides himself behind a small wall that separate the cooking area and preparation area. Gold peek to the door and found Silver was sat down and leaning on the wall while covering her mouth. Gold then saw a shadow at small window at the door. _It must be the guard._

As the guard left, Silver quickly searching for her poke gear. Gold just watching her at his hiding place. _I should help her but how_. Gold then caught Silver reading her note. Gold smiled. _The cake._ He slowly pulls out his poke gear from his pocket and type the message.

Silver finally found her poke gear and smile through the message receive. Her smile was genuine. Gold stared at the smiling red head. Without realize anything he type the message and push the send button. Silver looked at her poke gear back and blushed. She was then frantically looking around while Gold still looking at the red head. _Why she acted like that? Is there anything wrong with what I have sent to her? _Gold slowly looked at his poke gear and heard someone walking. _We are in danger now. Someone is coming._

Gold quickly moved to the red head and grabbing her from behind but Silver was fast as she elbowed Gold. He quickly rubs the hit place. It was his stomach. _That was hurt. What kind of energy she had?_

The walking sound was neared while Silver started to shout. Gold grinned. _I got no choice._

Gold shut up the red by kissing her. Silver's eyes widen and stared into Gold golden eyes. She slowly struggled but stopped when Gold slowly rubbing her back. Silver then relaxed and Gold retreated first.

"W-W-What was that for?" Silver blushed and panted. She looked away while touching her lips with her hand.

"T-To shut you up. Someone is coming." Gold slowly replied and blushed. _This is my first time_._ My first kiss._

"O-Oh…I see but I did not hear anything." Silver regained herself and looked at Gold curiously.

"Really? Then it was me alone heard that?" Gold stated and laughed awkwardly. Silver huffed.

"You! T-That w-was my f-f-first…" Silver yelled and stuttered while blushing hard. She quickly looked away from Gold which was staring at her.

"Me too…um Silver…" Gold blushed still looked at Silver.

"W-What?" Silver turned and looked at Gold.

"May I?" Gold slowly approached Silver and he kissed the red head again. It was more gentle and passionate than the first one. Silver was surprised at the action and slowly gave in.

_He kissed me again. I wish the time stop for now and leave us alone. Together like this._

* * *

Green was having a nice dream when someone was poking at his cheek.

"Hush you. Go away. I'm having a picnic right now." Green dreamily replied.

"Green…"

"I told you go away. Blue is giving me fruit right now and it was strawberry."

"I'm right here Green."

"B-Blue?" Green's eyes snapped open. Blue was sat on his bed beside him. "W-What are you doing here? At this hour?" Green looked at his poke gear. "It was late and this is a guy's room!"

"I know that. Well I'm bored and you just sleep too early so I pay a visit and see your cute sleeping face and dream too. Mind to tell me about the picnic?" Blue smiled at his boyfriend. Green looked away blushing. Blue giggled.

"It was fun to see you blushing like that Green." it was a male voice. Green looked at the voice owner.

"Red! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend?" Red chuckled and stopped when saw Green was glaring to him. "Actually I just show the way to Blue."

"It was very nice of you. Thanks Red." Blue smiled and showed her innocent face to the raven haired. Red was rubbing his forehead.

"You are welcome Blue. Well I might not help you if not those stupid pictures." Red sighed.

"What pictures?" Green asked. He was already sat on his bed.

"It's nothing and Green where Silver is?" Blue looked at Green. Her face was serious.

"What?!" Green jumped from his bed and looked at Silver's bed only to found nothing. He then turned to Blue and sighed. "I don't know_." Damn it Silver. I told you already it was dangerous at time like this._

"What do you mean by you don't know? She might be somewhere?"

"I think she was at club building." Green makes a guess.

"Why?" Blue asked softly.

"Search her poke gear. I guess." Green shrugged. Red was leaning on the wall beside the door while watching his friends.

"You should stopped her from go there. It was night." Blue stated.

"How I should do that? I can't watching her 24/7 I want to sleep too you know."

"But still you should warn her about going out at time like this."

"Look who is talking right now." Green smirked at his girlfriend. Blue frowned.

"What?! Don't you happy to see me here?" Blue started to make a sad face.

"W-What? Whatever, the thing is we don't know where she is now. May be she goes somewhere else." Green stuttered at first and quickly regains himself.

"I suggest that we go and find her." Blue also quickly regain herself.

"No way. What we can say if guard see you here."

"Silver is a girl too. I'm worried."

"Stop worrying too much. She know the risk if she goes out like this. I told her already. Beside everyone here think that she was a guy right now." Green crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. He then looked at his girlfriend. Blue looked worried.

"But still…"

"Enough Blue, you should go back."

"I don't want until I see her with my own eyes."

"Why must you are so stubborn?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop you two."

"Shut up Red!" Both Green and Blue shouted at Red and then continue with their argument.

"Wha…" Red shrugged and continued leaning on the wall watching his friends arguing each other.

* * *

Gold and Silver were panted after their second kiss. Gold looked at the red head and blushed. Silver also do the same.

"Should we go back now?" Gold slowly stand up from the floor.

"Y-Yeah." Silver still blushing just nodded.

Gold gave out his hand to Silver. Silver slowly accepted it and stand up.

"Your hand was so small and soft."

"Um…thanks?"

Gold slowly rubbing Silver's hand and palm. "This hand was making a good cake. You love cooking and baking Silver?"

"Yes, I enjoy it very much. I'm happy when saw someone happy eating what I make." Silver replied and looked away. Gold smiled when saw the red head action.

"Your cake was very delicious and you make my favorite flavor. I'm very happy. Very happy Silver." Gold smiled and kissed Silver hand. Silver blushed.

* * *

Red was already sat down on Green's bed while Green still arguing with Blue. Both of them were huffing and glaring to each other. Red sighed.

"You guys should stop now." Red stated. He was bored with the arguing.

"No!" Both Blue and Green shouted to Red again.

Red shrugged and opened his poke gear. _It was getting really late and Silver was not coming back. I wonder where she is gone to. With this situation I wonder when these two will stop yelling to each other. My ears hurt._

"I wish Yellow was here."

"You say something Red?" Blue asked. She was still glaring at Green.

"Uh…no. never minds me." Red shook his head slowly. "Go on you guys."

"Yeah…right. Just stay there quietly." Blue looked at bored Green. "You!"

_Here they started again_. Red sighed and slowly leaned on the bed. _Silver, please come back fast._

* * *

"It's getting late." Gold stated while walking with Silver. He was holding Silver's hand.

"Yeah…um…Gold?" Silver looked at Gold and quickly turned away. She then looked at the ground while walking.

"Yes?" Gold softly replied. He turned and looked at the red head. They were still walking in the hallway.

"I love you." Silver softly spook while still looking at the ground_. I love you even you will hate me after this two weeks things end._

"I love you too." Gold replied and suddenly stopped from the walk. Silver followed Gold's action. "Silver…" _Should I tell her that I know already she was a girl? _Gold hesitated and looked at the red head. Silver was waiting. Gold smiled.

"You should smile more. You look cute and I love it." _May be later I will tell her or I just wait for her to tell me by herself._

Silver blushed and turned away from Gold. She slowly walked ahead from him. Gold frowned.

"Hey Silver don't go first. We should go together." With that Gold quickly fetch Silver and they go back to the dorm building.

* * *

Green and Blue was still bickering to each other when Red sleepily realize the door was opened and certain red head come in slowly and carefully. Silver shocked when realized there was Blue and Red in the room while Green was standing in front of her sort of sister. They were still arguing while Silver just sat slowly beside Red. Red grinned at the red head.

"What happened?" Silver softly asked to Red.

"Arguing about lost child?" Red chuckled softly. Silver shuddered.

"I should apologize to them."

"No. let them be. They will never stop at this rate." Red sighed. Silver nodded.

Red looked at Silver. "Where are you gone before?"

"Club room. To fetch this." Silver showed her poke gear to Red. Red just nodded and about to ask another question but nothing goes out. He just smiled and Silver smiled back.

"You should sleep now. It's getting late. About these two…I will manage it. Don't worry."

"Thanks Red."

Green and Blue still arguing even Silver pass them to go to her bed. Red sighed and chuckled softly.

**Just a few days left before the two weeks will end. Will they tell each other? I wonder… Well that's for now and don't forget to review…^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything except the story line…enjoy^^**

It was morning already and they were in the class. Silver was jot down the notes in her books while listening to Clair. Gold was staring at Silver. She realized about the staring but she just brushed it off and focusing on class. Gold was still staring at the red head. He slowly lowered his gaze to the red head face and jaw.

Gold blinked. _Now I realize, Silver has more on feminine looks than a guy look. She might be tall but it still consider short for a guy. _Gold averted his gaze to Silver's hand and body. _Why I just realize this now. She got a small hand and small figure too. She got a flat…I should not. _Gold shook his head. He then looked at Silver's legs nodded and humming something softly.

Silver slowly felt irritated with the Gold staring but she still looked at front. Gold snickered when saw Silver tight face as she tried to focus on the lesson and ignore him. He then pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something. He folded the paper and threw it to the red head.

**I miss you. Do you miss me? **

Silver sighed and replied the message.

**Just focus on the class and stop staring at me.**

Gold chuckled slowly when read the message and wrote something to replied back. He grinned to the red head while Silver became more annoyed.

**Aww…why I can't staring at my lover? You look beautiful today and cute too.**

Silver blushed when read the message on the paper and quickly crumpled it into small ball and threw it into the basket behind her. Gold chuckled and pull another piece of paper. He then wrote something and passed it to the red head. Silver still blushing slowly opened the paper and read the message again.

**Silver.**

She sighed.

**What? Stop bugging me and just focus already.**

Gold grinned.

**I'm focusing.**

**I don't see that.**

**I'm focusing on you my love.**

Silver sighed and blushed more. Gold chuckled and pull another paper when he saw Silver threw the last paper they used into the basket. Silver saw Gold and his action. She sighed again_. This is getting more annoying. Why I fall in love with this guy?_

Another piece of paper landed on Silver table. She sighed and opened it but surprised with the content.

**Meet at rooftop after lunch. I have something to discuss with you.**

Silver quickly looked at Gold but he was writing the notes in his book. _So he does pay attention in the class I guess, but what he wants to discuss about during lunch? It is about our relationship?_

Silver stared at the piece of paper. _I just have this day and yesterday here. After tomorrow I will have last weekend here and go back to my previous life. I will tell him tomorrow. I guess today will be my last day with him._

Gold took a quick peek at the red head. The girl was staring at the paper with a solemn expression. Gold blinked and looked at Silver again. The expressions still same. _Why she staring at that paper like that? Well I do have something to discuss with her. About her being a guy and her leaving day. I wonder she will be okay when she learned that I already knew her secret._

Gold then looked at his notebook and tapping the desk with his pen slowly. _Should I tell her or not or I will wait for her?_

_When the times come I must go._

Gold slowly looked at Silver. She was writing down something on the paper and passed it back to Gold.

**Is it important?**

* * *

Gold looked at the next building and slowly buried his head in his folded arms. He also sighed deeply. _In matters of days she will be at next school and it might be hard for me to come near her. I can always ask Crystal but…isn't it kind of rude? Well I do reject her confession before. Beside, I don't know how Silver's life there. Is she got any friend? Well Blue is one for sure. I wish I can stay beside her. Why must this school separated for boys and girls? _Gold was sighed and slowly sliding down on the floor. _When will you tell me Silver? The truth._

"It was hard isn't it?" Gold perked up to the voice.

"Silver? I thought you don't want to come here." Gold slowly replied the red head.

"I have something to tell you too." Silver looked straight at Gold. Gold gulped. _This is it I guess._

"Go on." Gold gesture his hand to the red head. Silver shifted uncomfortably and looked away. She then regains herself and looked at Gold again.

"I was a girl disguising as guy." Flat tone. No emotion just an empty stare.

"…"

"It was because some…" Silver looked down to her feet.

"I understand."

"Huh?"

Gold slowly walked to the red head and hug her. Silver tensed at first then slowly replied the hug. Gold buried his face in Silver's hair.

"I understand and I'm glad you tell me first."

"G-Gold."

"I love you."

"H-Hey Gold."

"Let me hug you for this time."

"G-Gold. I can't breath."

"Gold!" The voice was weird. It wasn't Silver.

Gold slowly release the hug and look at person front of him.

"R-Red."

"Yeah it was me. Hey Gold is something matter? You just suddenly hug me to the death and…never mind." Red was slowly rubbing his neck while looking at Gold warily.

"I just…it was nothing." Gold slowly replied and looked down. "I'm sorry for hugging you suddenly. I was mistaken you with Silver." Gold rubbing his back while smiled sheepishly.

Red sighed heavily when saw his junior action_. We are different Gold. Silver got red hair and much smaller than me… wait, he will not mistake me for Silver when there is nothing he know… unless…_

"You know Silver's secret, right?" Red stated firmly and stared to his junior.

Gold slowly looked straight at his senior and shrugged when saw Red seriousness. "How do you…"

"Your reaction and word tell me everything."

"I did say something?"

"Yes."

"…" Gold stared to the floor.

"It was hard isn't it?" Red firmly asked.

"Red." Gold blinked and there was a drop of tear falling down to the floor.

"It is isn't it?" Red asked again.

"Yeah." Gold slowly looked at the next building again. Red slowly pat Gold's back.

* * *

Silver sat on her bed and looked beside her bed. There was her belonging already packed. She doesn't want to go to the rooftop for having any conversation with Gold and used the free time to packing her things. Silver doesn't want to spend time with Gold today. _I'm scared_. She sighed heavily and looked at the window. It was late evening already. Suddenly her poke gear vibrated. Silver opened it.

**Blue: I'm at the gate now.**

**Silver: I'm on my way.**

**Blue: Okay.**

Silver slowly stand up and walked to her bags and fetch it. Green who was reading a book also gets up from his bed and placed his book on the nearest table.

"Give me that bag."

"Green…I can handle this."

"Just give me. Well at least…"

Silver gave Green her bag. Green slowly walked out from the room followed by Silver.

"Are you sure you want to do this Silver?"

"Yes Blue."

Blue was facing Silver while folding her arms. She was not satisfied with Silver action. Silver sighed and looked at Blue.

"This will be easier for me to go out from here tomorrow."

"But it still makes the situation looked weird. Look here, you already sent yours belonging to me."

"No one knew about it and it better like this."

"You just want to run away from him."

"…it is not."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Nothing goes well if we start arguing over something like this. It is your matter. I should not interfere more but I always here for you." Blue was speaking softly.

"Blue…"

"Good luck." Blue patted Silver's shoulder.

Green gave Silver bag to Blue. Blue smiled to his boyfriend and whispered something. Green nodded.

"Thanks Blue."

"Anytime my dear sister and see you tomorrow."

With that, Blue goes back to the girls building. Silver sighed and slowly walked back with Green.

"Well tomorrow is your last day." Green started the conversation. Silver nodded.

"Yeah."

"You could spend your weekend here before you go back you know." Green slowly placed his hand inside his pocket. Silver shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to. The fastest I go back the better it is."

"Then it will not enough for two weeks." Green stated the fact. Silver blinked and shrugged.

"Blue will understand."

"I don't know." Green shrugged. Silver sighed and smiled.

"She will."

"Well it kind of weird we have a conversation like this. Well thanks Silver."

"For what?"

"…for being my roommate in these two weeks.'

"…I didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter."

"…" Silver looked at the ground. _Green was not that bad I think. He was sincere with Blue and…he was caring too but he still…whatever_. Silver slowly looked at Green. "I should say thanks to you too."

"Hm..?"

"…for taking care of me during my stay here. You a nic…you better take care of Blue. If she crying because of you I will come and kill you." Silver slowly replied and glared to Green. Green laughed and pats Silver's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that pesky girl." Green smiled. Silver smiled back. For once she doesn't care when Green called Blue pesky girl.

"Hey you two there."

Green and Silver turned their head to the voice calling for them.

* * *

"It is matter of time now." Red stared to the sky.

"I know." Gold slowly replied. He was sat down on the floor while leaning to the wall and Red standing beside him.

"Then why you stay here now. Go and tell her already."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She might not take it well and just run away. I don't want that."

"…but…"

"I know. I will tell her tomorrow. Today I want to make some nice memory with her."

"Go ahead then."

"Aww…Red please don't be so pushy to me. I know what to do." Gold pouted while stretching his arms.

"I'm not pushy…it seem there is Lance trying to kiss Silver." Red stated while looking down the building.

"What?!"

Gold had already gone from the rooftop. Red sighed and shrugged himself before he goes down. _I'm not pushy…heh. _Red slowly grinned.

* * *

Lance was nearly touching Silver's face when Gold suddenly barge into them and pulled Silver away. He then brings the red head out from the school ground without turning back to Lance and Green. Silver turned her face to them and nodded as apologized. Green smirked when saw the action.

"I just want to remove the leaf that sticks at her hair. He doesn't need to act like that." Lance stated while looking at Green.

Green shrugged. _Have fun Gold since this will be last evening you guys together._

* * *

Gold was running. He was running fast. He still was holding Silver's hand while running. Silver just followed him and gasping for air.

They ran through the town and park. They were still running through to the nearby forest and continue running. Gold was suddenly laughing. Silver frowned. They slowly stopped and catch their breath.

"It was fun…and he didn't do anything to you right?"

"No. Lance did not do anything. What's wrong? Doesn't matter…where are we now?" Silver looked around. They were still in the forest.

"I don't know but we are far from the school now." Gold also looked around.

"…obviously."

"Silver…let's just walked back slowly and…" Gold slowly tighten his hold. Silver looked at Gold.

"Um…can we…can we eat ice cream when we reach the park?"

"Sure."

"Your treat."

"Yes-wait…what?"

Silver smiled while Gold grinned to her. They were holding their hand along the way back.

_I have no regret._

**Somehow I felt this chapter kind of weird but I still need to do it. Don't forget to review^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**The shortest chapter is here. I just got sick…may be karma to me because I torture Silver too much in the some previous chapter. The idea keep coming and I can't let it go…so I don't own anything here except the story line and enjoy^^**

Silver was leaning on her bed while staring to the ceiling. Green was sleeping and sometimes mumbles something about fruits and picnic. Silver sighed and smiled when heard the mumbling. She then stared back to the ceiling. _It was my last night here._

Silver yawned. She was tired from the running but she cannot sleep thinking about tomorrow.

"Just go to sleep. It was late already."

"G-Green…I thought you sleep already." Silver stuttered and looked at her roommate. Green scratched his bangs.

"I'm thirsty."

"…"

"Just go to sleep. Tomorrow will be your last day here."

"O-Okay. Good night Green."

"Good night."

Green already goes back to his bed and continued his sleep. Silver smiled and shrugged. _Tomorrow I will tell him everything._ Silver slowly closed her eyes.

Gold looked at the sky. He was on the rooftop. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow._

* * *

Silver smiled and chatting with their classmate while Gold just sat at his own place watching her. Sometime Silver laughed when heard any jokes from their classmate but the laugh seem too hollow and empty. Gold turned his gaze to the window. It was cloudy today.

"I wonder if it gonna rain today." Gold spook more to himself.

"I wish not…because I want to go to rooftop after today class end…and you must come too." Silver replied. She was standing beside Gold desk. Her gaze was also at the window.

_This is it_. Gold thought. He then slowly smiled.

"If it rains…I will be your umbrella."

"W-What?" Silver blushed.

Gold grinned and slowly hold Silver's hand.

"I will protect you whenever you are." Gold smiled and slowly rubbing Silver's hand.

"S-Stop it. We are in class now." Silver tried pulling her hand out from Gold grasp but failed.

"It's okay."

"B-But."

"No one saw us now."

"If you say so…" Silver blushed and looked away from Gold. Gold tighten the hold.

* * *

It was evening already.

Dia finished the washing while Silver was wiping the table. Gold was staring at the window. They were having a small party for Silver.

_The time is ticking. I should be prepared with this_. Gold looked at the sky. It was still cloudy and looks dark. Gold slowly grasp his uniform and sighed slowly.

Silver was standing behind Gold and saw everything. _Is he nervous?_

* * *

Gold and Dia already leave the room. Silver was gathering some ingredient to make a cake.

"No…there is no more vanilla flavor here." Silver was still searching. "Well I should make other cake I guess." _The one I like I think…_

* * *

Gold was at the rooftop. He was taking a deep breath and released it slowly. I was so nervous right now.

Silver finished baking and placed the cake on the table. She also placed a simple note beside the cake.

"I should go now. Gold is waiting for me."

* * *

Gold turned around when he heard the door was opened and the red head popped out and walking out from the door.

_She is so cute_. Gold smiled and waved to Silver.

Silver waved back slowly and stopped when she was in front of him. Gold casually grinned to Silver but she did not replied back instead she just looking down to her feet while both her hands were shuffling uncomfortably. Gold stiffened with the action and slowly sighed.

"Well…"

"I'm lying to you." _I'm ready._

"Huh?"

"I'm a girl." Silver slowly looked at Gold's face.

Gold stiffened. Silver was serious.

"I came here because some…well kind of punishment for me." Silver looked at her feet again.

"…" Gold remain quite.

"I know you will hate me later…but firstly…I'm sorry."

"Silver…"

"I'm sorry for lying to you…for loving you and making you feels miserable."

"Silver…"

"It was a big mistake when I'm coming here. I'm sorry Gold."

"Enough Silver! I know about it already!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"W-What...when?

"…"

"When Gold?"

Gold looked away.

"Tell me when you know about this you gold freaking eyes!"

"Wha… hey you are just same silver eyes!"

"I don't care! Just spit it out already."

"…a few days ago…"

"And you never mention this to me."

"How can I? You might run away for the worst…"

"You never tried it."

"I'm sure of it."

"No you are not."

"Yes I'm. I believe it you will do it if I tell you sooner or later."

"…"

"And you why don't you just tell this sooner? Are you afraid?" Gold taunted and stared to the red head.

Silver looked away from Gold.

"Look at me Silver and answer my question." Gold sternly stated.

"…I don't want to." Silver slowly replied but still looked away.

"Look at me Silver."

"No…"

"Silver…"

"You will hate me if I tell this earlier…"

"You just scared…"

"May be but at least I tell you myself…"

"I hate you."

"Huh?"

"I hate you Silver."

"G-Gold?"

"I tell you already. I hate you. Now go."

"…"

"Go and don't come back here."

"…"

"Just go!"

Silver slowly turned her heels and goes down from the rooftop without glance back to Gold.

Gold remain motionless. He slowly blinked his eyes when heard the door closed and there was tears fall down onto his cheeks.

_You asked for this you little…I never hate you…I hate myself_

* * *

Silver ran to her room and gather her school bag since most of the bags she already sent to Blue yesterday. She also thanked Green and Red since they were there. Green and Red tagged along Silver until to the main gate.

"Well…it was nice to have you here but how fast time is it…it time for you to go back." Red smiled to Silver.

Silver nodded slowly. Green sighed and slowly pats Silver's head.

"Good luck there…it will be no more chance after this."

Red and Green slowly walked back to the building and Silver still standing in front of the gate. She slowly touched her head. _What does he mean by good luck? No more chance after this?_

* * *

Gold was slowly wandering around the club building. He sighed deeply.

"I wish I could not say that…but it was too late already."

Gold approached the cooking club room and slowly opened the door. There was a sweet smell lingering around the room. Gold sniffed the air and smiled sadly.

"She really knows how to make someone feel better after some bad feeling."

Gold pulled a chair and sat down. The cake was in front of him. There was also a paper slipped under the cake tray. Gold slowly pulled the paper out and open it.

_I wish I can be your chocolate forever._

Gold took a knife and cut a slice of the cake and ate it slowly suddenly there was a tear fallen down.

_I wish I can be your vanilla forever too._

…

_I wish I can be brave after this._

…

_I wish I can tell him the truth sooner but I'm just too scared._

…

_I'm sorry._

…

_I love you Gold._

…

* * *

Gold was leaning on the floor while staring to the blue sky. He was on the rooftop alone. Suddenly the door opened and someone approach him.

"Gold."

"Senior Red…what do you want?"

"Come with me a sec."

Gold slowly stand up and looked at his senior.

"To where?"

"Just follow me."

"O-Okay."

* * *

Silver smiled softly when watching Ruby arguing about the clothes he made with Sapphire. She then slowly looked at the mirror on the wall. Silver looked at herself. She was wearing and white blouse with and dark brown layered skirt.

_I just come back to my previous life. Welcome back Silver._

**Welcome back Silver…well sorry for some error and bad grammar…I'm sick well I unable to focus it well…I'm just too stubborn…sigh~…well review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm recovered now and here is a new chapter…somehow this story will reaching the end soon but please enjoy…I don't own anything here except the story line…^^**

Silver slowly walked back to school after having some _fun_ time with Sapphire and Ruby. _It was tiring and more argument to be handled_. Silver sighed. _They should marry each other after school_. Silver chuckled at her thought. She was wearing her usual jacket and pale purple skirt. She also released her hair freely. She stopped at the park. The ice cream vendor is opened and there were some kids playing around. There were also a few couples having a walk around. Silver slowly approached the ice cream vendor and bought a cone of chocolate ice cream. She happily ate it and sat down at an empty bench nearby.

Silver managed to finish her ice cream before it melting. She smiled at the taste that is still lingering in her mouth. She then looked around. The flowers were blooming and there was butterflies flapping around the flowers.

_It was already two days since I left that school. I hope he was okay_. Silver looked at the sky.

"How about you?'

"B-Blue? Why are you here?" Silver startled and looked at Blue.

Blue smiled and sat down at empty spot beside Silver.

"You are thinking about him right?" Blue asked softly. Almost to a whisper but still easily can be heard.

"…yeah…" Silver stared to the ground while fiddling with her jacket.

"And you never cry since you came back."

"I cried enough…"

"Don't keep your feelings like that. It was not good for your health."

"I know. But I don't know how to cry any more. Especially after that day, he hates me you know."

Blue slowly hugged Silver.

"I know it was hard. But like I said before, I was here."

"Thanks Blue." Silver hugged Blue back and buried her face in Blue's shoulder and start sobbing.

Blue looked at person beside her while holding Silver. It was Green.

_You know what to do right?_ Blue looked at Green.

_Yes I know don't worry._ Green nodded.

_Good then. _Blue closed her eyes.

_See you later._ Green started walked away.

_Okay._

Green left the park.

* * *

It was Monday night when Gold was dragged to Green rooms by Red. Inside there was everyone and there was a board game. Gold groaned slowly when Red pushed him into the room.

"Well…Gold you kind looked unhappy around these days especially after Silver gone." Pearl started.

"We also did not have a gathering like this for a long time." Ruby continued and others nodded.

"I prepared some food for this event." Dia added.

"I hope it wasn't the rice ball you are eating right now." Pearl looked at Dia.

"No worries, I prepared some puddings and we can eat later." Dia smiled.

"I'm waiting for that." Red slowly sat down on Green's bed.

Gold was just standing and watching others talking.

"Guys…thanks." Gold slowly closed his eyes and wipe the tears formed.

Others stop from the talk and looked at Gold. They all smiled softly.

"Now shall we start?" Green slowly stands up. Others looked at Green and nod once. Gold just blinked and nodded. Unknown to Gold everyone were grinned evilly behind him.

* * *

"What?! I can't do that!"

"I know you are happy now Gold. Just admit it." Red slowly stated and grinned to his junior.

"No! I don't want to do it!" Gold stand up quickly.

"That is just from your mouth…what about your hearts?" Ruby taunted. He was sewing on something. "I know you want it." He continued with sing sang voice.

"W-Wha…I don't care! I know that I can't do that!" Gold blushed and looked away.

"Stop yelling Gold. It started to hurt my ears." Pearl slowly rubs his ears.

"…I don't want…I'm sorry Pearl." Gold slowly sat down back.

"It's okay…but still you need to do it. Yelling and shouting now doesn't make any change." Pearl looked at his roommate with bored expression.

"But…" Gold started to pout.

"I'm finished!" Ruby shouted happily. Almost everyone in the room covered their ears.

"I told you guys already…we should not set any rule including punishment or something like that! And why me all of us? Why not Green? And you Ruby?" Gold looked at Green and Ruby but they were not looking back to him. Gold groaned.

"Geez…stop shouting Gold and you too Ruby." Pearl stated slowly. Ruby muttered sorry and shrugged.

"Sorry my mistake, now tell me why?"

"Because…" Pearl looked at Dia. Dia just shrugged and continued eating his rice balls. Pearl also shrugged and looked at Gold helplessly. Gold groaned.

"Because only you can fit this and you are the cause we got lost in this game and one more thing what are you frantic about? Green does not decide yet the punishment for you." Ruby was slowly stand up and showed his masterpiece for that day. Gold face paled.

Green whistled when looked at the out fit. It was perfect.

Green turned to paled Gold and grinned. "Well Gold, two days here." Green threw a picture to Gold and he barely caught it. Gold eyes widen when looked the picture and looked back to Green. _No way_. Green smiled evilly with Red chuckled behind.

"At least let me have the pudding first." Gold sighed. _There is no way I can't get out from this where Green involved and Red too. I bet others too._

"Sure." Dia walked out from the room to get the puddings.

"You are happy aren't you?" Red slowly taunted. Gold looked away blushing deeply.

_I may be happy…but I feel more nervous and my pride! My pride as a guy!_

Green looked at his juniors and then looked at Red. They nodded and slowly stand up and walking to Gold. Green holds Gold's shoulder.

"While waiting for Dia and the puddings why not you try that outfit? Beside Ruby can make some adjustment if there is anything wrong." Green grinned.

"What?!" Gold face was a pure horror. _There is no way I'm wearing those skirts in front of them!_

Gold started to run away but failed when Red was standing at the door looking at him evilly. Green slowly tightens his holding.

"Don't try to run away now. Ruby! Pearl!" Red grinned.

"Yes senior!"

"Do it now." Red commanded and smirked.

"Noooooo!"

* * *

Silver was brushing her hair when someone knocked her door. She placed the brush down on the table and goes to the door and opened it. Crystal smiled to the red head.

"You look great. Now let's go to the class." Crystal looked at her watch.

"Wait I need to take some book from library." Silver closed her doors and locked it. She was staying alone. No roommates.

"I will come with you."

"Are you sure? Didn't you have any morning practice today?" Silver looked at Crystal curiously.

"Not today." Crystal beamed and smiled.

"Well okay then." Silver shrugged and started to walk.

* * *

Crystal looked at the window while waiting for Silver in front of library entrance. _Silver was taking a long time there. I wonder how many books she wants to borrow this time._

Crystal continued to look at the window. From there she can saw the main gate and there were several groups of student walking around and chatting. She sighed. _There was nothing interesting happened after Silver came back. She also did not want to talk about it. I can't ask Gold about what happen too. I can't contact him. I wonder if he just runs away from this. Poor Silver._

Crystal sighed again from her thought. Suddenly she tensed. _There is Blue at school entrance and…is it someone I know?_ Crystal looked at the gate and blinked. _No doubt._

"Hey Crystal I'm finished already." Silver tapped Crystal's shoulder.

"H-Huh? S-Silver?" Crystal quickly turned and faced Silver.

"Yes, why are you so startled? Is there is anything wrong?" Silver looked at her friend.

"N-No. We should go now." Crystal laughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me."

"Stop being caring in this morning. I'm fine." Crystal smack Silver's back and laughed more.

"…if you say so." Silver shrugged and walked away.

Crystal stopped laughing and ran to caught Silver. "Hey wait for me!"

Along the way to their class, Crystal managed to glance back to the gate without Silver realized about it but she found nothing. _I bet Blue is up to something today._

"It is weird." Silver suddenly talked.

"What?"

"You usually talking non stop until we reach the class but today you were quite."

"…I'm just thinking over something." Crystal laughed.

Silver nodded understandingly. _Crystal is sure acting weird today._

Silver suddenly stopped in her track and turned back. "I got to go to the library back. I forgot my bag there."

"Well see you in the class." Crystal waved to Silver.

"Sure." Silver was already running to the library.

A few seconds after Silver gone, there was a vibration coming from Crystal poke gear. She opened it and read the message.

"Just like what I'm predict." She closed her poke gear and smiled.

Crystal walked in to her class.

* * *

Silver managed to get into the class before the teacher come in. She panted and took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Glad you made in time." Crystal smiled.

"Yeah." Silver nodded.

First class begins. Crystal was taking notes while Silver was staring outside. _I wonder what he is doing right now. Is he focusing in class or not?_

* * *

Blue and Yellow were on the roof top. Their teacher for first period was sick and since there is no one coming they sneak out from the class.

"After first class, everything will start. Be aware you guys and don't let she know about this."

Sapphire closed her poke gear and grinned.

Platinum smiled in her class.

Crystal looked at Silver and muttered 'sorry' softly but she was smiling.

Silver was still staring outside.

Yellow smiled innocently and looked at Blue.

Blue grinned and looked at the blue morning sky.

_This is you guys last chance so please do it well._

* * *

Second class was PE. Silver still sat at her place while other class members were changing their outfit. Crystal looked at her friend.

"Silver-"

Their class door suddenly opened. There was their homeroom teacher Misty. The girls shrieked at first but calm down later and finished with their changing.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, well I kind have some announcement to make. Hey you outside please come in." Misty looked at her student first and then looked at the door.

The door slowly opened and someone came in. That girl was a little bit tall and has silky black long hairs which reach her back and waved when she moved. That new student was also wearing their school uniform and yellow headband on her head. Since the new girl always looked to her ground no one were able to look at her face.

Crystal blinked and stared to the new girl in the class.

Silver was looking outside. She doesn't care anything about new girl and continued with her mind.

"Well it looks like everyone was ready." Misty was stated and scanning around the class but stopped at Silver. "You Silver. Stop looking at the outside. You will go out soon. Don't worry."

Silver stiffened when hearing her name and shuddered. She slowly turned her face to front but at the same time hears other student were talking, 'she is cute' and 'her eyes were beautiful and it matches with her headband'.

Silver shrugged. _What are they talking about?_ She slowly opened her eyes and looked at front but stunned when saw a pair of gold eyes staring at her. Silver blinked and blinked again. _Is it what I'm thinking? No way…_ Silver started to hold her chair side like her life line as to recover from the shock.

Crystal looked at her friends and chuckled slowly. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid any noise came out from her. _This is hilarious. I never thought Gold will come here as a GIRL! Blue you are amazing._

Misty scanning her class again and smiled. _It seems everyone was ready._

She turned to the new girl.

"Well do introduce yourself Gold."

Silver slowly bit her lips. _What is he doing here?_ She sighed slowly and clutched her uniform. _My heart was beating so fast._

**I'm cruel right? First it was Silver and now Gold. Whatever it is there is one thing I want to say next will be last chapter. I also wondering how this will be end…so please wait for the final chapter…till next time^^**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**The longest one…I don't own anything here except the storyline…enjoy^^**

Silver still stunned with Gold at the front of the class introducing him self or in this case _her self_. Silver shook her head slowly and looked at Crystal but she was too busy with herself as she trying not to stiff a laugh. Silver sighed and looked at front back slowly eyeing Gold from top until bottom. Gold was smiled awkwardly while introducing himself. He also controls his voice too much and it sounded weird. Silver looked at Gold's hair. It was smooth and long until his back. Gold still has his weird bangs. Silver huffed_. I wonder where he got that wig. It must be Ruby's work_. Silver's eyes stopped at the yellow hair band on top of Gold's head_. I bet that just needed to make sure the wig doesn't move at all._ Silver's eyes moved again and stopped at Gold's face_. He applied make ups?! I can see there are thin blusher and a pale pink glossy lip balm on his lips. Ruby must be all out on him_. Silver sighed and continued to looked at Gold but stunned when Gold also looking at her.

Silver quickly looked away and blushed. _Why must I'm blushing right now? Dammit. _Silver slowly regained herself and continued looking at Gold but stopped at Gold's chest. Silver eyes widen. _H-How did he… _Silver blinked and blinked again. She then looked down and blushed. _He just got the right size for our age but me…it doesn't matter! How did he get that? He is totally a pervert! How dare he to have it too?_ Silver's eyes trailed down to Gold's waist and skirts and finally legs. Gold was also wearing high black socks which covering all his legs. _He got a feminine figure. I never thought about that and I bet that socks covering his legs. He also looked good in skirts._ Silver huffed and slowly looked down. She was using one of her hand to support her head. _He looks more beautiful than others and that including me. I'm jealous. Hey stop thinking like that Silver. He just a guy in girls clothes and wig too_. Silver slowly shook her head and playfully hit it with her hands.

Gold caught Silver action slowly grinned but quickly covered it. He finished with the introduction.

Misty clapped her hands and other student followed her. Gold blushed with sudden treatment and looked down_. I'm cannot grin like I'm usually done. I must control everything or I'm busted. Be a girl was so hard. _He sighed inwardly.

Crystal also clapped her hand and smiled. She slowly whispered to Silver.

"He looks cute isn't it?"

"Hell no." Silver flatly stated. Her eyes were still at the window.

"Whoa Silver…what's wrong with you?" Crystal nudged her grumpy friend.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Silver continued looked at the window. Crystal huffed and pulled out her poke gear from her bag. She wanted to open it but stopped and looked at Silver.

"You are jealous aren't you?" Crystal smirked.

"No way I'm gonna to jealous over someone like him." Silver stared to the table and huffed.

"Jeez…don't be so grumpy. I know you are happy to see him here right?" Crystal taunted again.

"W-What?...no…" Silver startled and looked at Crystal but quickly looked away.

"Yeah whatever." Crystal grinned.

"Gold you will sit…" Misty looked around and stopped at bored Silver. "…in front of Silver. There is empty place there and Silver?"

"Y-Yes?" Silver startled when hearing her name was called.

"Please be good friend to Gold. She just staying here for two days only and be nice."

"Two days?" Crystal stated. Others in the class looked at Crystal.

"…" Misty looked at Gold. Gold nodded.

"I'm travelling around the world with my parents and I'm not stick at one place for a long time. I insist them to let me into to the school sometimes as to learn…school and teaching and…learning environment and here I'm." Gold explained easily. His eyes still locked to Silver.

Silver eyed Gold warily and sighed. _That must be from Blue. She must behind this._

Misty nodded. "Well that explain it I guess… now please go to your seat and Silver be nice to her."

"Yeah." Silver shrugged. _As if I want to be nice with __**her**__._

"Okay meet you guys at field after you guys changing. I will be there first." Misty left the class. Misty was their PE teacher.

Crystal stands up and approached Gold. She then placed a small towel enough to cover his eyes.

"Don't want you to get some nice view." Crystal stated. "Hold that likes you was rubbing your face and when I told you to stop. You stop."

Crystal then looked at Silver. "Silver changes your clothes now. We are getting late."

Silver slowly stand up and unbutton her uniform and unzipped her skirts. Gold gulped. He was hearing everything.

_Be calm Gold_. Gold stiffened when heard some of girls were giggling and suddenly the class became quite.

"Stop being so stiff Gold. Everyone was out already. You should change too." Crystal pulled her towel back.

Silver was sat down at her place. She was wearing the white shirt and red shorts. She also tied her hairs in a pony tail. Gold gaped and blinked. _She looked cute like that. This is first time I see her like this and she is in front of me._

"Stop staring and change already." Silver monotone stated.

"Uh…Y-Yeah." Gold slowly changed. He was already wearing the shirt under his uniform and the shorts too. Blue and Ruby prepared everything from the beginning.

"Now let's go!" Crystal happily opened the door. _Today will be the best day ever!_

Silver and Gold followed her.

* * *

They were playing a dodge ball game. Silver's team was including her, there also Blue, Yellow, Platinum and one of Platinum's class member. Crystal's team was having Gold, Sapphire and two students from Blue's class.

"We should in the same team." Gold slowly stated to Silver. Silver looked away.

"No. I don't want in the same team with you." She flatly replied and slowly walked away.

Gold sighed. _She becomes cold toward me. How can I manage to have a good talk with her?_

* * *

Platinum looked at the field. She was sat on a bench with her classmate and Blue's classmates. They lost at a few second game started.

"I wonder what will happen this time." Platinum smirked.

* * *

Blue manage to dodge ball from Crystal and looked at heavily panted Silver.

"Silver you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Silver managed to get her breath again.

Blue looked at her sister and then to Gold which was in front of them. She grinned and slowly approached Silver after dodge another ball from Sapphire.

"Hey Silv…how is he in the class?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Aww… Well didn't you…I mean make up yet?"

"No and I hate him."

"What? But why?"

"It is weird…" Silver looked at Gold with no emotion. "…and he told me that he hate me but he still…"

"Heh…that because he doesn't want to hurt you. It was hard for him too I know it." Blue stated while looking at frantic Gold avoiding any ball to him. He enjoyed this game so much.

Silver sighed and shrugged. "… Why you do this Blue? I mean…you got nothing here."

"Nah…your happiness is my happiness too. It is kind of hurt to look at you guys like this. Well you should be more honest Silver. We all here support you guys." Blue patted Silver then jumped to avoid the ball and Silver caught the ball in her arms.

"Be honest huh…" Silver whispering to herself then slowly raise her hand with the ball aiming for someone. Someone with a long black hair with yellow head band and a pair of golden eyes.

"Take this!" Silver shouted and threw the ball with full power_. I really wanted to hit you right now Gold!_

Gold unaware with the situation since he just recovered from nearly hit situation suddenly lying on the ground. The ball hit right to his face.

"Gold! Are you okay?" Crystal quickly crouched beside him. "My you are bleeding." Sapphire added.

"Ugh…what was that?" Gold groaned and slowly touched his nose and found some warm liquid. It was blood. His nose was bleeding.

"Bring her to the infirmary now." Misty approached the group and shook her head. Yellow slowly grabs Gold's arm and lift him up.

"Let's go." Yellow walked away with Gold into the building.

Misty slowly approached Silver and pats her shoulder. "Go in and apologize to her. I know it was just an accident. Now go."

Silver shrugged and slowly walked in to the main building.

Blue, Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

Yellow kept the first aid box in a drawer and closed it. Gold was sat on an empty bed in the infirmary room. Gladly his nose was not broken. It just shock from being hit make his nose bleeding and the bleeding also stopped already.

"Well you should change back to your uniform and go back to class. Next period will start soon." Yellow smiled. Gold shrugged.

"This mean I need to wear those uniform and skirt again."

"Well this is a girl's school you know." Yellow stated happily.

"I know." Gold sulked.

Suddenly there was knocked at the door. Yellow opened it and smiled. Silver was already in her uniform and she also holding Gold's uniform.

"Come in. he was inside. Well I should go now next class start soon."

"W-Wait. Then I will be alone with him."

"It's okay. Beside you need to do some apologizing thing right?" Yellow pushed Silver into the room and quickly closed the door.

Silver looked at closed door and blinked. _Yellow never like this before_. Silver shrugged and walked further into the room and stopped at the bed. She placed the uniform on it.

Gold was eyeing Silver movement. He still sat on the bed. Silver slowly pulled the curtain covering the bed area and leave Gold inside. Silver was standing beside the curtain.

"You should change now."

"…yeah…um Silv?"

"Don't call me that!"

"You are so grumpy. Well don't you happy to see me here?"

"…"

"Silver? Why did you pull the curtain? I can change in front of you directly."

"S-Shut up! Just change already. We are getting late." Silver looked away even though Gold cannot see her now. She was blushing.

"You were shy aren't you? I know it."

"I'm not!"

"…really?"

"…" Silver looked at the window and sighed slowly. She muttered 'stupid' under her breath.

"…" Gold was busy changing.

"G-Gold?" Silver looked down to her feet.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?" Gold was buttoning her clothes.

"For hitting you." Silver replied.

"It was you?" Gold slowly zipped the skirt.

"Yes." Silver nodded slowly even though no one was to see her.

"Apology accepted but in one condition."

"W-What condition? You didn't break anything right?"

"But it still hurts." Gold whined.

"…o-okay." Silver reluctantly replied.

Gold pulled the curtain away and showed himself in full uniform. His left hand was pulling the skirts down. _This skirt was too short. I wonder what in Ruby's mind when he made this._

"We go for a date. This weekend."

"W-What? I thought…"

"I hate you? No…I hate myself. I hate myself for unable…it doesn't matter. We are good now right?"

"…let's go to the class." Silver turned away and walked to the door but suddenly stopped when a hand grabbing her hand. Gold was holding her hand.

"Silver."

Silver turned and looked at Gold. He was serious.

Gold slowly pulled Silver into his arms and placed his face in front of Silver. Their forehead where brushing each other.

"Silver…"

"Gold…"

"I love you."

Gold slowly kissed Silver and she slowly gave in. Silver was break up their kiss first and panted.

"W-We should not do this here."

"Why?"

"Anyone can come here any second now…I don't want someone see we are here kissing especially with you like that." Silver was looking away blushing.

"I'm still Gold except in this uniform." Gold chuckled and tighten his hold.

"Whatever. We should go back." Silver slowly walked to the door. She was still holding Gold's hand.

* * *

Blue squeaked when heard everything from her poke gear. Yellow smiled. Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum were smiling to each other.

Yellow slowly stand up from their hiding place. "I should go and pick up my poke gear."

"Go ahead and now others, we should be prepared with next plan." Blue smiled and nodded to Yellow. She then looked at others.

* * *

It was lunch time.

"A date huh?" Silver looked at the sky. She was sat on a bench besides the building.

Gold and Crystal was at cafeteria having their lunch together.

"So how do you feel?"

"Weird and hard. It was hard to be a girl."

Crystal laughed. "It is not that hard."

"Crys, where is Silver?"

"She was usually at her spot during lunch break." Crystal slowly replied after drinking the juice.

Gold nodded and slowly stand up bring the tray together. "I'm finished." He then walked away.

"Okay." Crystal quickly pulled out her poke gear.

**Crystal: Are you guys finished already?**

**Platinum: Don't worry we done already.**

**Blue: Good job girls.**

* * *

Gold was walking outside the building and trying to navigate himself. _I wonder where she is. If she is at the same spot like I saw her from the roof top may be I can found her._

Suddenly there was a strong wind blowing through. Gold quickly pulled his skirts down as to avoid it go up. After the wind gone he shrugged and sighed. _This is getting more annoying. Tomorrow is the last day and I never wearing any skirts after this!_

* * *

Silver closed her books and slowly stretched her arms.

"This book is good reading material I'm glad I manage to borrow it." Silver talked to herself.

"It really is? What is the title?" Gold slowly sat down beside Silver.

"G-Gold. What are you doing here?"

"…nothing. I just want to sit beside you."

"Go away." Silver stated plainly.

"Aww…I just sit for a few second and you already pushed me away?" Gold pouted.

"Then sit for how long do you want." Silver slowly stand up and walked away but stopped. "Do you stay here…I mean stay in dorm?" She looked at Gold.

Gold shrugged and slowly scratched his bangs. "Blue told me I'm staying here. She manages it already."

Silver nodded and slowly walked away but then stopped. _Which room? I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**Blue: Are you happy Silv? Well behave now you two.**

Silver closed her poke gear and sighed. She then turned around.

Gold was grinning from ear to ear while sat on his bed opposite from Silver's bed. Silver face palmed her self. _I think I will not get any sleep tonight. _She sighed.

**This is not the last chapter yet…too much thing and I can't write a long story here…next will be Gold's second day and…sorry please wait for next chapter I guess…^^"**

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter…I don't own anything except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Gold looked at the ceiling. He was lying on the bed. He slowly looked at Silver. She currently was doing the homework given by their teacher. Sometime she scratched her head with her pencil or pen. Silver was doing the homework on her bed. She doesn't use the table given. Gold slowly get up from the bed and stretched his arms. He then slowly walked to the red head.

"Go away." Silver stated without looking. Gold stopped from his walk.

"I'm just wondering with what are you doing right now."

"Homework and I believe you got the same work too. Why don't you just do it?"

"I'm finished it already during class. Well I learned it already. It was just kind of revision to me."

"Good for you and do you need to wear those wigs during sleep too?" Silver slowly looked at her 'roommate' and eyed his hairs.

Gold grasped a handful of his 'hairs' and played with it. "I don't know. Why do you wish to see me in guy form?" Gold grinned to Silver.

Silver eyes twitched and she quickly turned away. She sighed. "Just stay like that." She blinked. "I'm not ready with anything like…whatever." She whispered to her self.

Gold shrugged and goes to his bed. He was wearing a baggy short and a simple shirt. He sat down and pulled his clothes bag. He was then searching something inside it.

Silver was humming while doing her homework when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked at hands owner. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"…" Silver placed her pencil or pen down and slowly stand up. "Let's see what I have."

Silver opened her closet and searching something. She stopped and sighed then looked at Gold. "I'm sorry…I don't have anything right now. We need to go out to buy something to eat."

Gold groaned and plopped down onto his bed. "We need to go out…this means."

"Hey Silver what are you doing? Having fun with Gold?" The door suddenly opened and Blue came in. Silver stiffened and blushed. She turned away but stopped when saw Gold also blushing and looking down to his bed. _Why he is blushing?_

"We were doing nothing and why you here?" Silver sat down on her bed.

"Aww…well I'm kind of short of food for tonight snack and I thought…how about you guys go out and buy something for me?" Blue suggested. Silver shrugged and looked at Gold.

Gold slowly stand up. "We are free wearing anything right now right?" He slowly started and looked at Blue warily.

"…what this is all of sudden?" Blue observe Gold attire and sighed. "Heh…you should changed and wear something else let me help you." Blue grinned and walked forward to Gold while he stepped back slowly until he cannot move anymore since there was bed.

Silver stand up and slowly walked out from her room. She then closed the door and leaned at it. _I wonder what Blue is up to._

* * *

Gold was pulling the skirt he was wearing down by using his left hand while shakily using his right hand to eat. Silver who sat in front of him sighed and pick the chopstick from Gold's hand.

"I will help you eat." Silver pulled the bowl nearer and started to pick up the noodles and offered to Gold.

Gold accepted the food with a tint of blush on his face.

They were at a small 24 hours shop eating instant noodles. Silver as usual a fast eater finished her food already but Gold was busy with the skirt thus taking a long time to finishing his food.

"Do you want more?" Silver softly asked. Gold nodded.

"That young couple look so cute." Silver and Gold stiffened. There was someone talking about them.

"Her boyfriend is feeding his girlfriend. I wished my boyfriend do like that to me too." Someone squealed. Silver stiffened more. Gold blushed and looked down to table.

"Now I'm a guy huh?" Silver closed her eyes and sighed.

"That because you are wearing something a guy should wear while I…" Gold slowly pouted and looked down to his feet. Silver was wearing her usual black and red jacket and dark trousers like she was wearing during her time at boy's school. She also released her hair casually.

Silver was slowly rubbing her forehead. "Do you need more?" She offered the noodles. Gold nodded and opened his mouth quickly swallowing the food. Silver groaned. "You should munch it first not swallowing just like that. You will get stomachache later."

"Worry about me?" Gold grinned.

Silver blushed and looked away. "We should fast. I don't want to stay here any second more. There are so many eyes looking at us now."

Gold was chuckled and asking the food more. Silver sighed and smiled to his boyfriend.

* * *

They were walking around the town after finished eating. Silver looked at the preview product at every shop windows when they walked in front of it. Gold was looked at the people around. The town was so lively at night.

Gold peeked at Silver. She was looking at a bookstore previews. He then trailed down to Silver's hand. She was holding nothing since she used her other hand to hold Blue foods. Gold smiled and slowly touched Silver's hand but she quickly walked away. Gold sighed. _I will try again later._

Silver slowly looked at Gold. He was looking around at people and buildings with little interest_. I wonder if he likes to look at other people behaviors and buildings_. Silver then looked at Gold's hand. _Can I hold his hand?_ She slowly moved her hands but suddenly Gold's hand already hold hers. Silver looked at Gold. He smiled and quickly looked away blushing. Silver was slowly looked down to her feet and blushing too.

* * *

They reached the park. There were street lamps glowing around making the park look lively. The ice cream vendor was closed but there was a pancake vendor opened beside it. Silver looked at the pancake vendor menus. There was a lot varieties of pancakes were offered.

Gold slowly released Silver's hand and goes to the pancake vendor and asked something. Silver just standing at the same place looked at Gold. A few minutes later Gold came back to Silver holding two hot pancakes. He offered one to Silver.

"My treat."

"Thanks." Silver slowly took and smell it. She smiled. There was a chocolate aroma filled with the pancakes.

"Let's go and sit there." Gold slowly walked to an empty bench. Silver followed him.

They slowly ate the hot pancakes. Gold smiled and looked at Silver.

"This is good isn't it?" Gold started.

"Yeah. It was crispy and taste good too." Silver softly replied.

"Want to try mine?" Gold offered his pancakes.

"We can exchange." Silver also offered hers.

"Hello there Silver."

Silver and Gold quickly turned to the voice. It was Lance.

"Hello Lance. What are you doing here?" Silver nodded.

Lance laughed. "I'm taking a walk. It is kind of frustrating these days. I mean my work. It was peaceful here." Lance looked around and smiled.

"I see." Silver slowly replied. Lance turned to them back and focused on Gold. Gold also looked at Lance but quickly turned away.

"Well Silver, who is this? Your friend?" Lance slowly walked nearer to Gold.

"Uh…yeah."

"Hello there beautiful. May I know what your name is?" Lance slowly sat down beside Gold and playfully touched Gold's 'hair'. Gold shivered with the question and sudden action, slowly moved to Silver and holds her hands. _Why must Lance here? If he knows that I'm Gold…I'm died for sure. Died from embarrassment. _

Silver sensed Gold was shaking. _We must go now I guess._

Silver slowly stands up. "We must go now Lance. It is getting late. Um…bye." Silver pulled Gold's hand and slowly walked out from the park.

Lance sighed. _I must make her friend nervous but she looked so cute. I wonder what her name is. _He then looked at the sky and then at pancake vendor. "I'm kind of hungry now."

* * *

Silver was still holding Gold's hand when they reached the school building. Gold slowly recovered from the park accident with Lance.

"Are you okay now?" Silver softly asked.

"Uh…yeah." Gold slowly replied. "I never thought Lance can do that."

"He was guy after all." Silver slowly sat down on a bench besides the building. Gold followed her actions and released a sigh.

"Me too but that was may be because I'm wearing like this." Gold looked at his clothes and hairs. He was wearing a plain layered white skirt and a simple peach color blouse. It was all Ruby's handwork.

Silver smiled and looked at the sky. It was dark and there is no moon since it was covered with clouds. Suddenly there was a chill wind blowing around. Gold pulled his skirts down and shivered.

"Now I know why girls easily feel cold and like to cling to men."

"Not all girls like that." Silver stated.

"You are the one and that's why I love it. You never cling to me over something like that." Gold stated and smiled.

Silver quickly looked away and blushed. Suddenly there was a thunder. Gold shivered more and shrugged. Silver slowly stand up and looked at the sky.

"We should go inside. May be there is a storm coming tonight."

"S-Storm?" Gold stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Silver quickly looked at Gold.

"Nothing I'm just cold." Gold slowly stand up.

Silver already walked into the building. Gold looked at the sky. He was worried.

* * *

Silver knocked Blue's door and opened it. She and Gold slowly come in. Blue stopped writing and placed her pen down.

"Having a nice date you guys?" Blue grinned.

Silver and Gold blushed and looked away. Blue chuckled and patted her bed as to let them sit.

Silver shook her head and passed Blue her food. Blue happily accepted it and looked at it. Silver looked around.

"Where is Crystal?"

Crystal was Blue roommates.

"She has something to do, well about morning practice tomorrow. They are having a meeting right now." Blue sat on her chair back.

"Morning practice?" Gold slowly asked.

"She was main player of soccer team." Blue stated and looked at Gold.

"No wonder." Gold laughed softly.

"Gold are you okay? You look pale." Blue asked. Silver quickly looked at Gold worriedly but quickly looked away before being caught by Blue or Gold.

"I-I'm okay just a little tired." Gold stuttered and looked away.

"Really? Well Silver take care of him now and be nice to each other." Blue smiled.

"He can take care of him self." Silver blushed and slowly walked out from Blue's room. Gold followed Silver and closed the door.

Blue giggled when saw them out from her room blushing.

* * *

Silver already in her pyjamas and Gold was in his previous shirt and baggy shorts. He also removed the wigs. He was lying on the bed and covering himself with the duvet.

"Gold." Silver called him. Gold slowly showed his head from the duvet.

"Are you really okay?" Silver softly asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so and don't come here. If you dare you know what will happen then." Silver glared to Gold.

Gold just nodded and covering himself with the duvet again. Silver sighed. _He is acting weird after we came back from the park. Is it about Lance?_

Silver switched off the light and slowly climbed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly there was a loud thunder and someone yelped. Silver slowly stand up and looked around. _That was weird or may be it was my imagination only._ She then looked at Gold's bed. _He was still under the duvet. May be someone from next room I guess. _Silver then plopped down onto her bed. There were many thunders outside roaring into the sky. _It is really a storm tonight._ Silver wondered and slowly closed her eyes but quickly opened it when she felt someone was tugging her pyjamas.

"G-Gold! I told you already-" Silver quickly sat on her bed.

"I-I can't s-sleep." Gold stuttered and looked down.

"Just close your eyes and sleep. Is it that hard?" Silver was getting annoyed.

"N-No b-but-" Suddenly there was a loud thunder roaring and Gold yelped and quickly jumped onto Silver bed hugging her for dear life. Silver too surprised with the action quickly pushed Gold away.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry. Usually I was holding on Pearl when…" Gold slowly sat on Silver's bed and looked at his lap. When there is a thunder out side he stiffened and shivering. Silver sighed.

"You scared of thunders?" Silver stated slowly.

"…kind of. One of my family members was died from lightning and thunders and I was at that place…"

"It's okay. You can sleep here but don't do anything weird." Silver slowly cut Gold and gave him the space. Gold smiled and quickly snuggled beside Silver.

"I'm weak right? Scared of something like that." Gold slowly spook. Silver shook her head.

"No. Everyone has something they scared of. It is normal." Silver softly replied. She then looked at Gold beside her. His eyes were half lidded. Silver smiled. _He looks cute._

"Thanks Silver." Gold closed his eyes and cuddled more to Silver. Silver smiled and slowly touched Gold's face.

"You are welcome and Gold?"

"Hnn?" Gold slowly opened his eyes.

"I love you." Silver slowly kissed Gold's forehead. "…and good night." Silver slowly closed her eyes. _May be I can get some sleep tonight without any worries._

"Love you too and night." Gold slowly wrapped his arms around Silver's waist.

Silver tensed at first but then relaxed and cuddled to Gold's warm body.

The storm was still raging out side.

**Reviews?...hehe..^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything except the storyline only…enjoy **

_I can hear a heartbeat. It was fast. Is it nervous? _

Silver snuggled her head into someone's arm and rested it at its chest. She smiled.

_I feel warm. Wait…warm?_

Silver's eyes slowly opened. She blinked and found her self was holding someone. _What I'm doing?_ She slowly struggled but failed instead she felt person in front her slowly wrapping their arms tighter around her.

"Shh…it is me Silver. Good morning." Gold slowly kissed Silver forehead and smiled.

Silver sighed and slowly relaxed. "I forgot you are still here. Morning." She smiled back.

"Have a nice sleep you two?"

Silver and Gold stiffened and jolted up on Silver's bed. Blue was sat on Silver's chair and grinned to them. Silver and Gold blushed heavily and looked away.

"It seems you two really get along here. I should make Green punish you longer than two days…but oh well. Things happened already beside why two days? You should ask Silver later." Blue slowly stand up and grinned again. "Don't worry only I know this." Blue snickered. _This will be a good blackmail material for them. I got a nice picture of them. _

"W-We do nothing. J-Just sleep together only." Gold slowly replied while Silver just nodded. _Why two days? I will ask Silver later just like Blue suggest._ Gold wondered.

"I know. Rest assured. Don't worry and you guys should be ready now. It's getting late." Blue looked at her watch and smiled to them. Silver then quickly jumped from her bed and gone inside the shower. Gold remain motionless on the bed.

"Let's start with your hair." Blue smiled. Gold groaned.

* * *

Today was a cold day. It was drizzled along the morning until noon. There also nothing interesting occurred in the class except Gold got a lot of attention since it was last day for him to be there.

"Will you come back here?" One of Silver and Crystal classmates asked.

Gold laughed awkwardly and looked at Crystal and Silver but they did not gave him any response. Silver was reading a book but sometimes she peeked at Gold when she heard he was laughing with her classmates. Crystal was busy with other students about strategizing for their next game.

"I don't know. It will depend on my parents I guess." Gold slowly replied the question. _I guess my parents here were Blue and Green? May be Red too?_

"Why don't you just stay here? It has a dorm by the way." Another student asked the question.

Gold inwardly groaned. _How I'm gonna to answer that?_ He looked at Silver. She was too immersed with the book she currently read.

"I guess I will ask them later…" Gold slowly replied. _What I'm saying right now? I will never ask __**them**__ of course or my real parents too. It was pure hell already to wearing these skirts._

Crystal looked at Gold and grinned. She was typing something with her poke gear. Gold still focused with the talk did not realize what Crystal had done.

Silver also looked at Gold when heard his answer_. Is he serious with what he is saying?_

"Hey Gold, do you have a brother?"

Gold surprised with question. Silver and Crystal also piqued an interest about the question.

Gold slowly shook his head. "No I don't have any brothers. I'm the only child in my family. Why did you ask?"

"Well you know the next building was boy's school and there is someone who got the same eyes like you. We thought you guys have some sort of any relationship."

"I see but too bad only I in my family got these eyes. My dad too but he is already died when I was still a kid." Gold smiled solemnly. _They talked about me. I must be careful now._

"Oh we are so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Then what about that boy?" Gold continued the conversation.

Crystal's friends left her since they were finished with their discussion. Crystal then focused on Gold conversation with other student while playing with her poke gear. Silver was still reading her book.

"That boy huh…" the girls were looking at each other and smiled. "He is cute." One of the girls continued and they giggled.

Gold laughed awkwardly and slowly looked at Silver. She was looking at him with bored expression. Gold shrugged.

Silver sighed and closed her book. She then left the class. Crystal looked at the closed door and then at Gold. She shrugged and continued fiddling with her poke gear.

"I see…" That was only reply from Gold as he looked at the closed door. _Where are you going Silver?_

* * *

Silver was on the rooftop taking a deep breath and slowly released it. _The class was too cramped or it is just me? _She slowly grasped her face and groaned.

"Are you okay Silver?"

Silver quickly turned around and face Gold. He was panting hard.

"What are you doing here? And why are you panting?"

Gold slowly relaxed and walked to the red head. Silver looked at Gold curiously. Suddenly Gold was hugging her.

"W-What are you doing?" Silver slowly struggled from Gold hugs.

"Hugging you?" Gold grinned.

"Let me go. What we can say if someone found us like this?"

"Just make them quite like this." Gold slowly kissed Silver and quickly broke it. He then smiled to the red head. Silver blushed heavily and surrendered.

"G-Gold."

"Don't run away like that again. I'm worried." Gold stated and looked at Silver.

"You worried about me? I thought you were having fun with those girls." Silver slowly stated back and shrugged.

"My my…are you jealous?" Gold taunted while brushing their nose together.

"…S-Shut up!" Silver quickly looked away and blushed more.

"So you are jealous." Gold smirked. Silver shrugged and huffed.

Silver slowly released herself from Gold grasp. She then looked at the grey sky. Even though the drizzle was stopped already the sky still looked like it gonna rain more. Gold was slowly walked to Silver and standing beside her.

"Are you really serious about the date?" Silver softly asked. Her low voices almost nearing to a whisper.

Gold smiled softly to Silver even though she doesn't looked at him. He slowly grabs Silver's hand.

"Yes. Don't forget this weekend and Silver…why two days?"

Silver looked at her feet. "It was because…I just stay there only twelve days. Not enough for two weeks."

"I see. Then it was kind of your mistake that I'm must coming here."

"I'm sorry."

"No its okay beside I can learn about girl's life too and wearing this." Gold gesture his hand to his skirts.

Silver chuckled slowly. Gold grinned when saw Silver in a good mood.

* * *

It was lunch time when Blue came to the class and dragged Gold out.

Silver looked at Crystal but she just shrugged and looked away_. I wonder what Blue is up now. She always got something in her mind and that something was never a good thing. _Silver wondered. She then slowly stand up and pick up her books. She looked at Crystal.

"I will at the library if you need me."

"Okay." Crystal also stands up and walked out from their class.

Silver just looked at walked Crystal. _I bet they were up to something again this time_. Silver sighed.

Gold was sat on a chair and looked around. He was in a small room. There was a big table and lots of chairs. Blue sat on one of it. The rooms also have a small window.

"Blue, why you dragging me here? And what is it this place?" Gold was still looking around.

Blue grinned. "This is our secret base. Only Silver doesn't know about it. We made this place after she go to the next school." She then brushed her hair and smiled. "I want to confirm something with you and we need to talk in a private place. So here we are." She slowly stands up and looked around the small room.

Gold sighed. "What is the thing you want to confirm with me?"

"I learn something interesting before I caught you. Do you want to stay here?"

"What? Never in my life. This is the first and last I'm attending for class here." Gold groaned. "Someone must tell you about my conversation with others."

Blue giggled and looked at Gold evilly. Gold felt a shiver coming when saw Blue looking at him like that. _Something not good is coming._

"May be but I always got my way to know something interesting." Blue laughed softly.

Gold shrugged. "Silver got a weird sister."

"Be careful Gold. She might kill you when heard that." Blue smirked.

"I will." Gold shrugged more.

"I'm just joking but it might be true. Silver is sometime overprotective about me." Blue sighed. "She had gone for the worst during our kidnapping. It was hard that time and that makes her shutting down all of her emotion towards people." Blue looked at the small window in the room.

Blue smiled. "She was still shutting down her emotion even after the kidnapping and she only warm to me since we were together and her father. Red and Green was my childhood friends only able to have some talk to her only if I was there. Gladly she started to open herself to them too."

Gold looked at Blue._ They were having a hard childhood. No wonder Silver like that. Easily cry when she can't control her emotion anymore._

Blue slowly turned and face Gold. "One day, I and others find that she always looking at boy's building and after some investigation. I found you." She smiled. "Silver opened her self to you and she trusts you."

Gold slowly looked at his lap and blushed.

"Please protect her." Blue was standing in front of Gold. She slowly took both Gold's hands and holding it. "Protect her and don't make her cry anymore."

"I promise."

"Thanks. I trust you Gold and you know what will happen if she crying over you."

"I promise Blue. Don't worry I will protect her and never let her cry." Gold closed his eyes and grasp Blue's hands.

"I'm glad to hear that." Blue smiled softly and slowly released Gold's hands. "And I heard that you guys will go for a date this weekend?"

"Y-Yes?"

Blue smirked.

* * *

Sapphire cheeks were puffed with air. She was alone with Ruby at his workshop and Ruby was ignoring her.

"Ruby look at me." Sapphire slowly asked.

"I don't want to and I'm busy right now." Ruby continued with his work.

"Just look at me already!" Sapphire started to shout.

"Okay…"Ruby reluctantly looked at Sapphire but then his eyes widen.

Sapphire was wearing a white layered dress with a medium ribbon at her waist.

"H-How I'm in this?"

"Beautiful…" Ruby slowly stands up and reached Sapphire. "I never thought you will wear something like this."

"Just for today since it were you and me only here." Sapphire smiled.

Ruby slowly hugged Sapphire.

* * *

"This lake was so beautiful." Crystal closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze.

"It is." Platinum replied and looked at her watch. "I wonder why they are so late."

"Yeah…I hope they did not lost. It is quite hard to find way here after all." Crystal continued scanning the lake area. _This place was nice for having a picnic._

"Sorry we are late." Pearl showed himself and Dia also showed after Pearl. There also someone else with them.

Pearl and Dia prepared the food on the mat. Platinum also helped them.

Crystal looked at the newcomer. "Hello there, I never see you before. What is your name?"

"Hello, my name is Emerald but just call me Rald only. I'm just transferred into that school and Dia insist me to follow them here." The newcomer smiled and answered Crystal.

"I see. Come and join us. Dia make plenty of good food for us beside we can enjoy this view while eating." Crystal gesture to the other three and smiled.

"Sure." Emerald smiled back and followed Crystal to the mat and sat with them.

"Hey where is senior Red and Yellow?" Platinum asked and looked around. "I don't see them since we arrive here."

"Yeah I wonder where they are." Crystal also looked around and then stopped when saw two figures sat at the small pier at the lake. _They have their own moment too I guess_. Crystal smiled.

* * *

At the pier.

"This lake is so beautiful and it calm too." Yellow smiled and enjoy the view.

"…and you too." Red whispered.

"Uh Red did you just say something?" Yellow slowly looked at Red.

"I just say I agree too." Red chuckled and then looked away bushed.

"Um…Red." Yellow looked at the water.

"…" Red also looked at the water.

"I like you!" both of them confessed. Yellow quickly covered her mouth and looked away blushing. Red also does the same thing.

Red then slowly looked at Yellow. "Yellow, I like you." He genuinely smiled.

Yellow looked at Red still blushing. "I like you too." She smiled softly.

Red slowly grabs Yellow hand and then looked at the sky. "Tomorrow let's meet at park."

"Y-Yes? Should I tell Blue about it?" Yellow looked at Red curiously. Blue always tagging along when Red asked Yellow to go out.

"No, just us only. It will be our first…date." Red still blushing smiled to Yellow.

"O-Okay." Yellow smiled and slowly intertwined her fingers with Red's.

* * *

"Now what are they doing?" Blue looked at a family restaurant where Gold and Silver just get in. Green huffed.

"Just let them go already. I'm hungry now." Green stated while looked at excited Blue.

"Aww…I just want to make sure Gold do nothing…G-Green what are you?"

Green picked Blue in bridal style and slowly walked away from the family restaurant area.

"We should have some good time for our selves beside I'm hungry right now. Let's go and have some food." Green grinned seductively to Blue and quickly gave a peck to her cheeks.

Blue quickly looked away and blushed while being carried by Green. _He is such a meanie but that's why I love him_. Blue smiled.

* * *

Silver and Gold slowly walked out from the family restaurant and looked around. They slowly sighed when found no one followed them anymore.

"Green must do something to Blue." Gold slowly muttered. Silver quickly looked at Gold and glared to him.

"I-I mean nothing bad. He must bring Blue to somewhere else." Gold laughed awkwardly.

"He must be prepared if he do something bad to her. I will kill him." Silver looked at the street where Blue and Green gone to. Gold chuckled slowly when heard what Silver said. _She is so serious and overprotective. Just like Blue told me._

"Now shall we go?" Gold offered his hand and smiled.

"Yes." Silver slowly placed her hand on Gold's.

They slowly walked to opposite way from Green and Blue gone to.

"You know Silver…there is so much things happened during our two weeks thing." Gold started a new conversation while walking.

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because…well I kind into you since the first day I saw you. You always sat there reading something and I glad it was you when I know the truth." Gold looked at the sky remembering the moments.

"Gold…you stalked me." Silver flatly replied.

Gold chuckled. "But you do the same thing too."

Silver blushed and looked away. "Sometimes."

"Silver…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Gold quickly peck at Silver lips.

"I love you too." Silver blushed and looked away.

Gold chuckled and tighten his holds. _I will protect you. Forever._

**The end**

**Okay it look like kind of rush but it still need some end…I finished with these two weeks I hope you guys enjoyed it…wow now I will miss them…well thanks guys for supporting and reviews this story and for enduring my bad grammar. I'm really appreciating that and learned a lot from it. Thank you very much.**

**Well I kind got some new idea for next story about this pairing…well till next time we will meet again…I guess… ^^**

**For the last time…reviews?**


End file.
